L'avocat du diable
by Charlotte-fun
Summary: Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.
1. Matinée mouvementée

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating** : Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas trop, donc autant mettre M.

**Résumé** : Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Personnage(s)** : Ichigo et Renji principalement.

**Couple** : Ichigo X ?

**P'tit mot** : Bon voilà, je me suis lancé n'ayant jamais écris de texte avant, on verra ce que ça va donner pour ma première. Au pire j'ai des tomates à la tête nan ?

/ Relecture faite, si il y a encore des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire par MP. Merci !

Chapitre 1 : Matinée mouvementée

**Des lèvres envoutantes caressants les miennes, des doigts glissants sur ma peau et cette sensation de chaleur …**

Ce fut le dernier souvenir de notre bel Ichigo. Il était la, assis sur son lit, et visiblement il n'avait pas été seul cette nuit. Mais le bel inconnu c'était fait la malle et, après une soirée bien arrosée, il est parfois difficile de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est produit.

C'est avec un mal de tête dépassant les buildings qu'Ichigo se leva, non sans mal.

Un braillement ressemblant à « Mrrgllleuh », et donc incompréhensible, sortit de ses lèvres. Après un étirage de bras digne d'un écartèlement, Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Et là … C'est le drame !

La cuisine était sans dessus dessous, des bouteilles trainant par terre (cassées ou non), des chips, des cacahuètes, des amuses gueules en tout genre, de la poudre blanche dont Ichigo eut quelques doutes sur sa provenance ainsi que … des sous vêtements ?

_Bon avant toute chose, récapitulons !_

Ichigo est un jeune homme de 25 ans, plein d'ambition, il aime voyager, lire, apprendre de nouvelle chose et donc, de ce fait, est cultivé. Mais voilà, Ichigo aime se laisser entrainer par un dénommé 'Renji'. Ichigo et Renji se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études de droit. Le premier est devenu avocat et l'autre a finit par reprendre l'entreprise familiale … et quelle entreprise !

Le père de Renji possédait plusieurs boites de nuit et bar ambiant. Lorsque celui-ci est mort, Renji a trouvé tout naturel de reprendre ce commerce qui lui assurerait un métier 'cool et qui paye bien' comme il aimait le dire à son meilleur ami Ichigo.

Mais voilà, à chaque fois que Renji faisait une soirée 'V.I.P' il invitait Ichigo qui avait, décidément, du mal à dire non.

_Revenons donc à notre cher Ichigo et sa joyeuse découverte !_

**Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !**

A peine avait-il le temps de se remettre de sa vision qu'un léger gémissement parvient alors à ses oreilles.

Oui car, même si Ichigo devait passer en partie devant le salon pour aller à sa cuisine, il n'avait pas eu la brillante idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et c'est donc avec un air déconfit qu'il vit plusieurs personnes dans son salon … personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, quoique …

Il fit quelques pas attiré par une chevelure rouge pour tomber sur …

- Renji bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? La voix bien que basse été autoritaire, Ichigo en était sur. Si Renji était la c'est forcement lui qui avait attiré tout ce beau monde.

- Ben … La tête dans le brouillard et le regard hagard, Renji prononça ses quelques mots avec la plus grande difficulté du monde. C'est … t .. oi … qu'y'a … vo'lu … La seconde d'après Renji, était déjà repartit dans le merveilleux monde des rêves.

- B.O.R.D.E.L ! RENJI ! Ichigo hurla comme un fou, ce qui eu pour effet de faire relever quatre têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Une jeune femme rousse avec une poitrine proéminente, une petite brune les cheveux courts et en bataille, un jeune homme blond avec un regard si triste qu'Ichigo s'en voulu sans savoir pourquoi et pour finir une tête verte portant une poitrine toute aussi envoutante que la rouquine.

- Oh oh ! Gueule pas comme ça ! Quand on invite du monde dans sa baraque, on assume ! Gamin ! La petite brune qui avait lancé cette phrase pour le moins agressive, se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

- Oué, fais comme chez toi ! Lança Ichigo plus qu'agacé de ce faire malmené chez lui.

Les trois autres le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux. Il faisait quoi ce type ? Une méga baise chez lui et le lendemain il les fout dehors ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Les deux autres femmes se levèrent, sans trop se précipiter, et rejoignirent alors leur amie qui avait pris la salle de bain en assaut quelques instants plus tôt.

- Hum elles ont fait leur boulot c'est le principal non ? Se tenta le blond adressant un mince sourire à Ichigo qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond, lâcha un soupir et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Du café ! Beaucoup ! Il en aura besoin pour supporter ses 'invités' et surtout son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea vers sa cafetière puis lança la bête dans sa fonction la plus primaire, faire son café !

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme blond prit la peine de remettre son caleçon, enfila son jean et partit rejoindre Ichigo dans la cuisine.

- T'es fâché ? Fit-il d'un air peu rassuré.

- Nan, 'fin pas contre toi. J'parie que c'est Renji qui m'a encore fait un sale coup, a croire qu'il prémédite chacun de ses actes.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAN. Renji qui avait prit la peine de se lever (mais pas de s'habiller) prit alors part à la conversation et rejoignit les deux hommes dans la cuisine. C'pas moi ! Arrêtes de dire n'imp ! T'avais qu'à pas écouter ce mec jouer au tombeur avec toi !

- Hein de quoi tu parles ? Et p-putain habilles-toi ! Ichigo avait pris une légère teinte rougeâtre et détourna son regard de Renji.

Oui, Ichigo avait toujours eu un faible pour son meilleur ami mais il le savait hétéro, du coup, il n'avait jamais rien tenté envers lui.

- Oué oué c'est bon ! T'veux même pas savoir avec qui t'as baisé cette nuit, hé ben ! Renji, à peine eut il prononcé ses mots, avait tourné les talons et était partit mettre son boxer.

C'est le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Ichigo découvrit Renji.

- C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

- Ben oué, c'toi qu'y'a dit que tu voulais t'amuser avec ton ami et que j'pouvais faire c'que j'veux !

Ichigo plissa les yeux tentant de se souvenir de ce 'passage' … Bug … Aucun souvenir ne lui parvenu et pire encore, son mal de crâne lui rappela son bon souvenir. Un grognement quitta les lèvres du beau roux et il s'assit quelques instants.

Le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé jusqu'à présent, sortit alors de la cuisine et rejoignit à nouveaux les deux compères, tel un bon p'tit toutou.

- Heu, au faite, moi c'est Kira et … et vous ? Le pauvre Kira, tout penaud, essayait difficilement de faire la conversation pendant que ses amies prenaient leur douche.

- Ichigo et lui c'est Renji. C'est tes amies dans la salle de bain ?

- Oué … enfin j'sais juste leur prénom …

- Amies d'un soir quoi. Ichigo poussa un léger soupir puis repartit dans la cuisine se servir son précieux café.

- Oué mais nan en faite, c'est juste qu'on se voit souvent en boite mais on a jamais trop cherché à se connaitre. 'fin on se connait plus de corps que d'autre chose. Le blond se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Décidément c'était pas son fort de faire la fête chez un inconnu.

- Pis on qu'a se laver avec elle ! Fit malicieusement le rouge dans son dos. Accompagnant le geste à la pensée, il se mit en direction de la salle de bain.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Renji entra alors dans la salle de bain et … ressortit tout penaud.

- Pfff elles sont déjà habillées.

_Une heure plus tard …_

Ichigo avait fait le ménage chez lui, à part Renji les autres avaient disparu pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il venait à peine de refermer la porte derrière ses invités que Renji, qui savait pourquoi le rouquin ne l'avait pas jeté à la porte lui aussi, tenta de se faire la malle.

- Bon j'dois y'aller, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot !

- Non ! Les sourcils froncés au maximum, le regard percutant, Ichigo s'était planté devant lui attendant la réponse à ses questions.

- Beuh, t'veux pas que j'te laisse tranquille ? Histoire de ranger l'appart et tout ça quoi … Fit Renji le sourire aux lèvres, bien trop heureux de pouvoir emmerder son ami.

- Ah, et depuis quand tu me lâches aussi vite après une de tes p'tites soirées, hein ?

Renji savait très bien à quoi Ichigo pensait et, justement, il aimait cette situation. L'autre n'avait aucun souvenir, comme à son habitude, et exigeait des réponses. Seulement cette fois c'est Ichigo lui-même qui était partit à la rencontre d'un homme et non pas Renji qui lui avait encore présenté l'un de ses nombreux amis. Du coup, même s'il se souvenait de l'homme, il ne connaissait en aucun cas son identité. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait et tout ça, ben ça l'éclatait à mort. Ichigo le petit avocat 'coincé' qui avait fait du rentre dedans à un parfait inconnu c'était une première !

Du coup, Renji au lieu de répondre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du gars qui avait été dans son lit, se mit à sourire comme un taré bien trop amusé par la situation. Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas gâcher la situation ! Se contenter de lui dire la vérité n'était pas assez … fun !

- Hum va savoir … Disons que y'a des trucs qui vaux mieux pas savoir hein ! Allez, je file ! Accompagnant la pensée au geste, Renji ouvrit la porte et partit sans un mot de plus. La joie était trop grande pour la laisser partir. Peut être qu'un jour il lui dirait … Peut être !

- Enfoiré ! Ichigo était furieux, non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et en plus ce con de Renji n'avait rien lâché !

Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo laissa glisser son regard vers le plafond. Décidément, il allait souvent le regarder aujourd'hui.

**Bon, résumons la situation :

1) Je sais pas qui est le type avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

2) Je sais même pas si on a couché ensemble, fin m'étonnerais qu'on ai regardé les étoiles.

3) J'ai pas mal au cul c'est déjà pas mal.

4) Pourquoi Renji m'a pas dit qui s'était.

Bordel de merdeuh !**

-P'tit Mot-

Donc voilà ! On y est, vous pouvez jeter les tomates ^^

Si vous avez des remarques à faire n'hésitez pas !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu un minimum.


	2. Une aprèm angoissante

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating** : Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas trop, donc autant mettre M.

**Résumé** : Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Personnage(s)** : Ichigo, Hisagi, Nnoitra principalement.

**Couple** : Ichigo X ?

**P'tit mot** : Suite du premier chapitre. Comme j'avais écrit les deux autant les poster direct, non ?

/Relecture faite.

Chapitre 2 : Une aprèm angoissante

Après cette matinée plus que riche en rebondissement, Ichigo avait pris le parti de s'apprêter et partir à son cabinet histoire de ne pas arriver là bas trop tard.

Ben, c'était un peu raté. Genre je commence à 13h l'aprem mais j'arrive à 15h, c'est un peu ce qui était arrivé à notre beau roux vu tous les événements et questions qui l'avaient assaillit.

C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'Ichigo entra dans son cabinet, enfin plutôt leur cabinet. Le roux avait tendance à présenter son métier comme un luxe. Oui le luxe d'avoir SON propre cabinet, LES dossiers qu'IL voulait et tout le tralala … Ben en faite, non. C'était bien, en partie, son cabinet mais il n'était pas tout seul et du coup quand il arrivait en retard c'est un peu tout le monde qui grognait.

- P'tain KU-RO-SA-KI ! C'est à cette heure ci qu't'arrives ? Mais bordel quand est ce que tu vas être un peu plus sérieux ! On a eu un gros dossier et c'est pas comme si être trois dessus c'était du luxe ! La comparution c'est demain merde !

C'est avec une haine non dissimulée et une rage folle qu'un de ses associés lui avait hurlé ses mots. Hé oui, si il voulait vraiment avoir SON cabinet à lui tout seul, fallait pas s'être associé, con hein ?

_Mais d'abord c'est qui ses associés ? Faisons un petit point._

Alors il y avait celui qui était toujours très tac-o-tac, toujours prêt à vous crier dessus et qui stressait toujours comme un fou j'ai nommé : Nnoitra Jiruga.

Il y avait celui qui semblait toujours un peu ailleurs, il faisait son boulot mais sans plus : Hisagi Shuuhei.

Et pour finir il y avait notre cher Ichigo, même si Nnoitra se plaisait à le traiter de feignant c'était en réalité loin d'être le cas. Ichigo était toujours le premier arrivé au bureau et le dernier à repartir. Seulement il avait un souci : Renji. Dès qu'il y avait une soirée, ben c'était coup de gueule dès qu'il arrivait.

_Revenons donc à nos moutons._

Ce matin pendant que notre beau rouquin dormait, le cabinet avait reçu en urgence un dossier à traiter. Alors, oui ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, oui le cabinet n'était pas au bord de la faillite mais un peu de flouz aurait fais du bien. Seulement c'était déjà mal partit, car quand Ichigo s'assit à son bureau et lu à son tour le dossier, ben c'était pas gagné !

Il devait représenter un homme qui avait commis les faits suivants :

1) Coup et blessure sur agent de police.

2) Conduite en état d'ivresse.

3) Plainte pour attouchement sexuel.

Et tout ça au cours de la même soirée, décidément c'était pas son jour de chance. Voici donc les faits selon le rapport de police.

L'individu aurait été dans le club « Dance Floor » au cours de la soirée du 10 décembre. Le barman a rapporté qu'il aurait bu plusieurs verres de différents alcools, celui-ci a également ajouté que l'homme avait du mal à tenir debout. Plusieurs témoins l'ont également vu agresser une jeune femme sur la piste de danse et ainsi il aurait essayé d'abuser d'elle sexuellement. L'homme a ensuite été mis à la rue par les vigiles.

Le commissariat a reçu un appel concernant l'individu à 2h13 du matin.

Après une course poursuite de plusieurs minutes l'individu a été arrêté à 2h45. L'officier présent rapporte différents faits de violence sur sa personne.

Le rapport du médecin était joint au dossier. Ichigo commença à lire les différentes blessures relevées et se demanda dans quel état l'homme allait témoigner. Dans le rapport l'homme avait plusieurs côtes brisées, de nombreux hématomes sur le visage ainsi que sur différentes parties de son corps, et aurait reçu plusieurs coups de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen.

L'homme qui lui avait fait ça était surement un de ses tarés psychopathes. Ichigo après plusieurs lectures consécutives du dossier, jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hisagi.

Hisagi se tenait la tête entre les mains et pour une fois semblait sérieusement s'activer … ce qui n'était pas du tout dans le caractère du personnage. Autant voir Nnoitra hurler, c'était pas nouveau, autant voir Hisagi s'activer et blêmir de cette façon, ça c'était tout neuf !

Ichigo s'approcha alors de ses deux associés et soupira bruyamment de façon à avoir leur attention.

- Pourquoi vous avez accepté ce dossier ? On va perdre à coup sur ! Il y a une dizaine de témoin différent ! En plus c'est pour demain, manquait plus que ça !

Shuuhei regarda alors Nnoitra, c'était lui qui avait accepté ce dossier et quelque part Hisagi était d'accord avec Ichigo. Le dossier était bien trop accablant pour arriver à faire tirer une peine minimale à cet individu.

- Mmm, Nnoitra soupira doucement et fixa Ichigo droit dans les yeux. T'as lu le nom ?

- Nop, Ichigo reprit alors le dossier en main et écarquilla distinctement les yeux. Merde … souffla-t-il.

Oui, y'avait de quoi dire merde, la fiche descriptif de l'homme était on ne peut plus clair. En plus d'avoir un sale dossier dans les mains dont il était sur qu'il perdrait, fallait que ça soit un type comme lui !

Nom : Jaggerjack Grimmjow

Alors la, il était grave dans la merde ! Mais comment ce type a-t-il pu demander leur service ? Il avait de quoi se payer les meilleurs avocats du marché et c'était à eux qu'il avait demandé ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?

Ichigo blêmit alors distinctement. Grimmjow, le Jaggerjack fils ! Bizarrement il comprit alors bien mieux les faits, outre le fait qu'il était le fils d'un homme politique très puissant, Grimmjow était connu de tous les média pour ses actes brutaux et sanglants.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne devait pas perdre s'était ce dossier. La moindre faute et leur cabinet coulerait immédiatement et, en même temps, refuser un tel dossier c'était signer son arrêt de mort.

Car si son père était connu pour être un homme politique, il était également très connu pour ses 'amis' plus que dangereux. Il avait été souvent associé aux yakuza et à leur pratique.

- On est grave dans la merde … murmura alors Ichigo aussi blanc que la neige.

- Oué, alors on va le gagner ce procès ! Assura alors Nnoitra.

- Mais c'est impossible ! On a jusque demain, et en plus ce type a pas moins d'une dizaine de témoin sur son dos !

- Mmmm demain c'est le premier passage, faut juste s'assurer d'avoir les bases, histoire de rallonger le truc. Pour les témoins, z'ont dit que y'avait pas de prob' alors stresses pas !

Ichigo … bug …

**Pas de prob' pour une dizaine de témoin, mais ils sont carrément malade !**

A cette pensée Ichigo aurait pu passer pour un mort, son teint était plus que blanc, ça défiait littéralement la nature !

- Le pire c'est qu'on sait même pas à quoi ressemble ce mec ! Un vrai fantôme ! On connait ses exploits mais pas sa tête ! Ironisa Shuuhei. Au moins on fera parti du cercle des je-sais-a-quoi-ressemble-grimmjow !

- J'suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne nouvelle Shuuhei. Une fois que l'affaire sera finit si ça se trouve ils vont nous zigouiller. Fit Ichigo laissant un frisson le parcourir.

- Nan t'inquiètes ! Si on réussit cette affaire on a un sacré pactole qui nous tombe dessus les mecs.

Les deux autres regardèrent incrédule Nnoitra qui avait l'air sûr de lui.

- Ah oué et comment tu peux être si sûr de toi ? Demandèrent Shuuhei et Ichigo en concert.

- Bah ils ont dit qu'il voulait pas qu'ils l'abiment !

C'est deux paires d'yeux ahuris que Nnoitra vit en face de lui. Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de phrase ne voulait pas dire grand-chose sans explication et c'est justement ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Mais Nnoitra étant moins pervers que Renji à ce jeu finit par leur expliquer.

- S'matin, deux types sont venus ici, vu que ni toi ni Shuuhei n'étiez là ben vous pouviez pas savoir. Y m'ont donc confié le dossier en me demandant d'être discret patati patata bref ! Vous pensez bien que j'ai regardé en premier lieu le client, il fit un clin d'œil à Ichigo, moi je regarde en premier son nom, histoire de voir si j'connais ou pas ! Et pis la je vois Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous pensez bien que comme vous j'ai grave flippé ! Du coup les deux types m'ont dit que y'avait pas de soucis si on gagnait !

- Mais on ne peut pas gagner justement ! S'ennerva Ichigo. T'aurais du direct refuser t'es complètement malade !

- Oh ! Doucement ! D'abord écoutes la fin avant de t'énerver. Bref, la, forcement quand j'ai commencé à lire un peu l'truc j'leur ai dit y'a pas moyen, on gagnera pas. Les types ont rigolé et m'ont dit que les témoins, ben, y'en aurait plus d'ici l'audience … Et puis si on gagnait ben on aurait un max de thunes ! Alors ok, on n'est pas à la dèche mais on est limite quand même !

- Ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! T'es qu'un gros taré ! Cria Kurosaki.

Alors que Kurosaki s'énervait, Hisagi du retenir son poing qui allait en direction du visage de Nnoitra.

- Raah mais tu peux pas attendre la fin ?

Ichigo se renfrogna un peu et finit par admettre qu'au point ou ils en étaient autant écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Bien ! Alors bien sur j'ai dit, oué mais si on perd ? Et la m'ont dit qu'on perdrait pas et que de toute manière on devait accepter sinon ils nous 'donneraient une fessée' et bizarrement j'ai pas voulu en savoir plus.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ta superbe assurance qu'ils vous pas nous tuer une fois tout ça finit ? Lança Ichigo visiblement encore plus énervé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Ben c'est s'que j't'ai dit. Leur boss veut pas voir l'un de nous dans un sale état, après l'quel j'sais pas mais c'qui est sur c'est que c'est pas moi. Ils ont pas voulu me dire lequel de vous deux.

- De nous deux ? Renchérit Hisagi.

- Ben que l'boss voulait pas qu'on abime, idiot !

- Oué mais pour les autres ?

- Ben j'suppose qu'ils vont nous épargner !

- Tu SUPPOSES ? Non mais je rêve là ! Hurla Ichigo.

- T'façon c'est pas comme si on avait eu l'choix. On doit faire en sorte qu'il ai rien sur son casier et basta. Allez ! On s'y met, on attend que les témoins disparaissent et hop ! Plus de témoin donc plus de preuves et goodbye les accusations. Au final c'pas si dur nan ?

- Oué tu sembles oublier que pour demain tes 'preuves' seront toujours là, et donc y'a de forte chance pour qu'il fasse un p'tit tour en prison le temps du procès !

- Ben c'est pour ça qu'on est la ! Faut pas qu'l'juge l'envoie la d'dans.

Désormais les choses étaient claires. Le plus dur à faire serait demain, d'après les dires de Nnoitra. Et arriver à cet exploit ne sera pas de tout repos. Surtout que le juge attribuait à cette affaire n'était autre que Kensei Muguruma.

Les trois jeunes avocats se mirent alors à leur tâche, avoir assez d'argument pour que Grimmjow ne passe pas par la case prison le temps de son jugement, et ça ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

-P'tit Mot-

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

PS : Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué mais je n'y connais rien en droit !


	3. Le lendemain 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Personnage(s)** : Ichigo, Hisagi et Nnoitra principalement.

**Couple** : Ichigo X ?

**P'tit mot** : Merci pour les reviews et les conseils !

/ Relecture faite.

Chapitre 3 : Le lendemain - Mauvaise surprise (1/2)

_A l'intérieur du bâtiment …_

Ichigo ! Arrêtes de bouger comme ça ! On dirait un ver ! S'énerva Nnoitra.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils attendaient après leur client et … pas la moindre trace de sa présence. Il était convenu qu'ils se retrouvent avant l'audience pour se préparer un minimum mais visiblement c'est … l'échec total !

- 'Tain et il fout quoi ce con ! Continua Nnoitra qui était visiblement d'humeur charmante.

- Ahah, ricana Hisagi, et si il se pointe tu fais quoi mon p'tit Nnoity ?

- Ben …, Nnoitra prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes.

Ok il était vachement énervé de devoir attendre ce guignol, en plus il devait se taper le stress de l'autre idiot de Kurosaki mais c'est vrai que si le m'sieur Grimmjow se pointait et entendait ce qu'il disait il aimerait p'têt pas !

- Mmm, mouais ! Fit Nnoitra de mauvaise foi, Pis m'appelles pas comme ça j't'ai d'jà dit cent fois !

- Nnnnnnnoityyyyyyy chériiii ! Renchérit Hisagi

Ni une ni deux, Nnoitra se lança sur le brun et entreprit de l'étrangler.

- Aaa … te … aaa …

Ichigo, malgré son stress, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Voir ses deux amis se battre ainsi était idiot mais il aimait ça !

- Nnoitra, je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer. Fit-il amusé.

- Je sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il 'communique' fit l'autre tout aussi amusé.

Il relâcha alors doucement sa prise et permit ainsi au brun de respirer.

- T'as faillit me tuer ! Idiot !

- Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Et toi Ichi ?

- Boh non il avait l'air très bien !

Ichigo et Nnoitra se mirent alors à rire de concert. Le pire c'est qu'ils paraissaient totalement décontractés ! Mais c'était loin d'être la réalité.

_A l'extérieur du bâtiment …_

Une voiture venait d'arriver, une mini pour être plus exacte. Rouge avec un toit blanc si vous voulez tout savoir ! Elle se gara non loin du tribunal et l'homme sortit alors du véhicule.

L'homme semblait légèrement plus grand qu'Ichigo, une allure sportive, un sourire qui en disait long sur sa personnalité, des magnifiques yeux bleus et les cheveux qui allaient avec.

L'homme était vêtu simplement, un jean bleu foncé, une chemise blanche entrouverte qui allait parfaitement avec sa peau bronzée et des baskets blanches aux pieds.

Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que deux hommes sortirent de leur voiture et le suivirent discrètement.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus leur fit un geste et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du bâtiment restant sur le trottoir en face.

_A l'intérieur du bâtiment …_

Bon, là, c'était abusé ! Il était en retard de plus d'une heure ! Il allait arriver un jour ce type oui ou merde ?

Ayant cessé leurs pitreries, Ichigo se tenait debout au milieu du hall tandis que ses deux compères avaient opté pour s'assoir sur les marches de l'escalier à quelques mètres de là.

Le bleuté arriva enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment et … pour être discret ça c'était du discret ! Il voyait le rouquin debout avec une jolie pancarte (comme dans les aéroports) avec son nom écrit dessus, enfin … 'Wojmmirg'.

Le bleuté arriva tout sourire près d'Ichigo, il passa lentement à sa droite tout en le fixant dans les yeux, puis dériva sur la porte qui donnait aux toilettes. Bien sur il n'avait pas prévenu le rouquin de son arrivée et d'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr de le faire.

Ichigo quant à lui, avait plus que remarqué l'individu. Difficile de faire autrement ! Tout le monde le regardait d'ailleurs. L'espace d'un moment il avait espéré que ce 'Grimmjow' soit ce type mais … Il était juste partit aux toilettes en lui faisant un magnifique clin d'œil.

Ichigo poussa un léger soupir, s'il commençait à penser à autre chose que son procès c'était foutu !

** Pfff, quelle gonzesse tu fais ! Un mec te matte, te fait un clin d'œil et tu penses plus à autre chose ! Pathétique ! Concentres toi ! **

Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête histoire de … enfin voilà quoi.

Le bleuté qui sortait des lieux, fixa intensément Ichigo puis s'approcha doucement de lui. Sa démarche en était presque féline ! Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha doucement vers le rouquin et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- On s'est déjà vu non ?

- Euh … j'crois … j'crois pas non … Répondit Ichigo plus qu'embarrassé.

Le rouquin était à l'image des cheveux de Renji, ce qui n'échappa pas au bleuté. Il avait les yeux comme enflammé et un sourire presque sans fin avait envahit ses lèvres. Le bleuté était heureux, l'idée de s'amuser avec Kurosaki le rendait euphorique.

- Dommage ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut être qu'on se reverra, finit il par dire à Ichigo qui semblait vouloir gober les mouches.

Après que 'l'inconnu' soit sortit, Nnoitra et Hisagi qui n'avaient rien loupé à la scène, partirent voir Ichigo.

- Oh ! réveilles toi ! Lui dit Nnoitra en le secouant.

- Il est tombé raide la ! Fit Hisagi avec un sourire de benêt sur le visage. Dommage qu'il soit pas l'client, 'fin heureusement tout compte fait ! Ichi va plus s'en remettre !

En effet, Ichigo, toujours la bouche ouverte, avait suivit chacun des pas du bleuté. Il était comme hypnotisé par le personnage qui venait de sortir.

Deux hommes venaient d'entrer et s'était rapproché des trois avocats. Ichigo reprit brutalement 'connaissance' avec leurs arrivées.

- Salut ! Fit l'un d'eux, Le boss peut pas v'nir donc ! Va falloir vous débrouiller tout seul les enfants !

- QUOI ? NAN MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? s'écria Ichigo qui en aurait presque oublié à qui il parlait. MAIS VOUS VOULEZ PERDRE OU QUOI ?

- Oh calmos gamin ! Y peut pas, basta ! Maintenant vous vous demerdez comme vous voulez c'est pas notre problème.

Les deux hommes laissèrent en plan, ni plus ni moins, les trois avocats complètement désemparé.

- Merde … souffla Ichigo. Je vais devoir négocier avec le juge … Nan, même pas, c'est foutu … Il avala difficilement puis regarda Nnoitra droit dans les yeux. La peur s'était inscrit sur son visage.

- Mmmm. Nnoitra ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Ichigo était bel et bien dans la 'merde' sans son client et surtout sans rien à mettre sous la dent du juge. Mais à quoi pensait ce Grimmjow ? Il en avait rien à faire de passer ses journées en prison ou alors il avait peut être déjà prévu de s'enfuir ?

Ichigo était à bout de nerf. Bien sur, Nnoitra et Hisagi également, mais la différence était qu'il avait été convenu que ce soit Ichigo qui plaide la cause de son client. Double de stress pour le rouquin.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, c'était à eux de jouer …

_Pendant ce temps, dehors …_

Les deux hommes étaient entrés dans leur voiture et repartaient à leur occupation.

- Tu lui as rien dit ?

- Ah ah ! T'as vu sa tête ? Nan mais c'était fendard ! Pourquoi j'lui aurais dit ?

-P'tit Mot-

Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

J'essaye de laisser un peu de suspens ! A vous de me dire si c'est réussit ou pas ^^


	4. Le lendemain 2

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Personnage(s)**: Ichigo, Hisagi, Nnoitra et Kensei.

**Couple**: Ichigo X ?

**P'tit mot**: Merci pour toutes ses reviews, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas en avoir autant !

Ça fait plaisir !

Crazyitachi : Non je ne cherche pas à faire un roman je n'en ai pas le talent ^^ Le but est plus de me faire plaisir, et, si en plus certains aiment, alors c'est parfait ! Pour les fautes j'ai fais relire les 3 premiers chapitres, donc il ne devrait plus en avoir.

**/ Relecture en cours …**

Chapitre 4 : Le lendemain : L'entrevue (2/2)

La porte venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme blond fit quelques pas vers eux et leur demanda de bien vouloir entrer.

Bien qu'hésitant, les trois avocats entrèrent dans la salle.

** Mais quelle galère ! Quelle galère ! Je fais comment moi BORDEL ?**

Ichigo était dans le flou le plus total. Jamais il n'avait eu un client aussi suicidaire. Et la, devant ses yeux, allait se dérouler l'entrevue avec le juge. Le moment ou l'on sait si oui ou non, le temps du procès, on reste bien gentiment entre les barreaux ou en liberté.

Son regard était fuyant, ses pas lourds, pour un peu on aurait pensé qu'il était à son propre procès.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure qui se mit à rougir suite à cette agression. Son cœur battait si fort que n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre …

Quant à ses deux compères, ils étaient loin d'être en pleine possession de leur moyen. Mais eux, au moins, n'aurait qu'a subir le jugement. Ichigo était le seul à parler pour cette fois, et il comptait sur lui. Enfin, il comptait surtout sur un miracle. Le roux avait beau être un avocat d'exception, il n'en restait pas moins qu'on les menait directement à l'abattoir.

Ichigo qui, jusqu'à présent, avait tout fait pour éviter le regard du juge, fut bien obligé de relever la tête en entendant celui-ci.

- Hé bien ! Vous ne saluez pas en entrant ? Maitre Kurosaki ?

- Excusez moi M. le juge, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bien le bonjour M. Muguruma.

- Mmm ! ça ira pour cette fois, la prochaine, je vous fous à la porte ! Histoire de vous apprendre un peu la vie, jeune homme !

Ichigo fut choqué par le ton du juge. C'est lui ou ce type lui faisait du rentre dedans ?

- Bien, reprit le juge, je ne vois pas votre client ! Où est il donc partit ?

- Hé bien … Ichigo était plus qu'hésitant, sa voix était faible et vibrait sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne peut venir …

- Oh, voyez-vous cela ! Le grand Jaggerjack ne vient pas ! Et en plus il se fout de la tête de la cour ! Mais c'est magnifique !

Ichigo fronça instinctivement les sourcils. Après avoir un client complètement inconscient, il se tapait un juge hors norme ! Et puis quoi encore !

Voyant le regard perplexe d'Ichigo, Kensei eut l'envie de s'amuser un peu … Pourquoi pas après tout ! Un sourire malicieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que votre client va passer le restant de ses jours en prison ? Questionna Kensei.

- C'est … c'est que … PARDON ? Ichigo était plus que choqué ! Ce type lui donnait la sentence avant même d'avoir eu une quelconque défense !

- Comment cela pardon ? Vous êtes un avocat ou un clown ?

Ichigo se retourna vivement, faisant dos au juge. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, ce juge l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux des deux autres, que devait-il faire ? Après tout il aurait très bien pu partir et laisser tout le monde en plan ! C'est Nnoitra qui avait accepté ce dossier, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas le genre de notre rouquin !

Voyant qu'Ichigo aurait bien du mal à s'en sortir, Hisagi prit l'initiative de se lever et d'aller à ses cotés.

- Excusez moi M. le juge, j'ai bien peur que Maitre Kurosaki ne se sente bien. J'aimerais prendre saplace si vous me le permettais ! Hisagi avait sortit son sourire de Don Juan.

Bon le problème c'est que ça marchait une fois sur deux. Nnoitra y était insensible mais pas Ichigo. Qui sait, ce juge pourrait peut être y céder!

Kensei, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'amusait comme un gosse. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de se produire quelques instants plus tôt et avait bien envie d'en faire baver un minimum à ses trois là. Même si au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'en était pas la cause bien au contraire.

Et puis le p'tit brun lui plaisait bien ! Alors, autant se faire plaisir !

- Très bien je vous écoute ! Fit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je vous remercie monsieur le juge. Hisagi s'éclaircit légèrement la voix.

Il partit prendre le dossier et s'assura que Kurosaki ne se lèverait pas pour aller mettre son poing dans la figure du juge … ça ferait … mauvais genre.

- Donc, si nous nous référons aux actes qu'a commis mon client, nous pouvons remarquer qu'il s'agit d'actes mineurs.

- Ah ! Pour vous poignarder quelqu'un c'est mineur ? Pourquoi pas ! Kensei n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, énerver le brun, et il ferait tout pour que cela arrive.

- Et bien, la victime n'est pas morte, et, elle est sortie de l'hôpital depuis. Qui plus est notre client avait plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Ne se laissa pas démonter Hisagi.

- Mmm. Continuez, je vous en prie.

Kensei semblait, peu à peu, s'intéresser au jeune homme. Peut être avait il une chance ?

- Si je me réfère, toujours à la déposition, vous pourrez remarquer que le serveur a resservit de l'alcool alors qu'il avait vu monsieur Jaggerjack en mauvaise … position ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté ? La voix d'Hisagi était claire, résolue. Comme s'il détenait la vérité absolue.

- Vous voulez faire le procès du serveur maintenant ? Ricana Kensei, le regard moqueur.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. J'aimerais simplement faire remarquer que, notre client, n'était pas en possession de ses moyens. D'ailleurs depuis cet incident, mon client n'a eu aucun problème !

Hisagi regardait à présent intensément le juge dans les yeux. Son regard était limite provocateur.

- Mmmm .Kensei fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis soupira. Après tout, passer son temps a parlé de Grimmjow ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il avait très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce Hisagi. Vous m'avez convaincu ! Il est libre !

… Bug …

Nous avons perdu Nnoitra, Ichigo et Hisagi.

- C'est … c'est une farce ? Demanda Hisagi hésitant voyant le sourire de Kensei s'agrandir au possible.

- Mmm. Ça dépend ! Vous venez boire un verre avec moi ? Fit Kensei le regard plein de sous entendu.

- Mais … Mais … Mais ….

Hisagi était comme bloqué. Nnoitra qui était, semble t'il, redescendu sur terre se leva et quitta la salle furieux. Ne manquant pas de faire claquer la porte derrière lui, qui, avec la violence du geste, s'était à nouveau ouverte. Ah pour être furieux il l'était !

- MAIS QUEL SALE PETIT CON ! Hurla-t-il.

Si bien que tout le monde à proximité s'était écarté de lui. Il semblait dans une rage folle, il fixa le mur qui était juste en face de lui, prit sa direction et enfonça son poing dedans.

- Aie … Murmura Ichigo qui avait suivit la folie de Nnoitra.

Nnoitra avait le poing en sang, c'est qu'il était un peu, beaucoup, en rogne. Et pour éviter de taper le juge, il s'était résolu à s'en prendre au mur. Seul problème c'est que le mur gagne souvent …

Ses deux types s'étaient bien foutus d'eux. Nnoitra s'était légèrement plié en avant sous la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans son poing.

Ichigo s'approcha doucement de lui, valait mieux rester prudent.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oué ! PUTAIN ! On s'est fait grave BAISER ! s'insurgea Nnoitra qui était, à présent, plié en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

La douleur était tellement intense que de fines larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Mais, hors de question que les autres le voit ! Il se releva, tout en faisant dos à Ichigo, puis sortit du tribunal.

Hisagi était sur le cul ! Caméra caché ? Blague ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

Kensei qui venait à présent de quitter son siège se dirigea vers le brun et lui susurra a l'oreille.

- Mon invitation tient toujours …

- Je … Je … Je ne comprends pas ! Avoua Hisagi.

- Pourtant ça me parait simple. Votre client est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous pensiez vraiment que les plaintes resteraient longtemps ? Soupira Kensei. Je dois vous avouer que jusqu'à ce matin j'avais eu un petit espoir de foutre cet enfoiré en prison. Mais que cela reste entre nous. Malheureusement, deux heures avant votre audience, on m'a informé que les plaintes étaient retirées. Dommage …

Kensei fit alors un clin d'œil à Hisagi qui le regardait on ne peut plus sérieusement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, pourquoi les deux hommes ne leur avaient rien dit ? C'était si simple de se moquer d'eux ? Et toutes ses histoires de menaces ? Du pipeau ?

Ichigo qui avait fait demi-tour, partit chercher Hisagi.

- Allez viens, on a plus rien à faire là … souffla t'il

- Oui …

- Ce soir je serais sur le lieu du crime. Fit Kensei plein d'espoir. Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ...

Hisagi plissa légèrement les yeux. Ce type lui demandait de le rejoindre ce soir au Dance Floor, l'homme n'était pas vilain, loin de là même. Bah il verrait bien en temps voulu.

Ils sortirent alors du tribunal. Les yeux gris de Kensei regardaient avec attention le dos du jeune homme …

**Délicieux !**

Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça !

-P'tit mot-

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre.

Si par hasard certains se demandent combien il y aura de chapitre … j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon y'a les tomates !^^


	5. Dance Floor or not ?

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Warning :** Langage un peu cru.

**Résumé :** Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Personnage(s) :** Ichigo, Hisagi et Nnoitra.

**Couple :** Ichigo X ?

**P'tit mot :**

Yurika : J'espère que tes épreuves se passent bien. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews ^^ Je n'en demande pas une à chaque chapitre, seulement quand tu en as l'envie !

Trinity : L'expérience du mur ça doit faire mal ^^' Pour grim il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Désolée !

**/ Relecture en cours …**

Chapitre 5 : Dance Floor or not ?

_Au cabinet …_

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était repartit au cabinet. Etrangement Nnoitra n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ichigo était préoccupé par sa paperasse, c'était sa manière à lui de ne pas s'énerver contre un client aussi 'con'. Hisagi lui semblait rêvasser …

Il était assit sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et les coudes sur le bureau. Depuis qu'il était rentré il n'avait pas quitté cette position.

Ichigo qui jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil vers lui, finit par relever la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer.

- Ah quelle journée ! Souffla Hisagi

- Ça on peut le dire oui. Ichigo replongea la tête dans ses papiers, il faut dire qu'ils avaient un retard fou sur les différents dossiers, et du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre.

- Et dire qu'on s'ra surement pas payé …

- Tu comptes lui faire un procès ? Rigola jaune Ichigo.

- Nan, fin bon, tant pis … Tu … tu fais quoi s'soir ? Demanda furtivement Hisagi.

- Euh, j'sais pas et toi ? Ichigo répondait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de truc aussi futile que les histoires de son associé.

- Ben je me demandais si j'allais pas aller à ce club …

- Club ?

- Oué, le Dance Floor.

Cette réponse fit sortir notre beau roux de ses papiers. Il se leva et s'approcha du bureau d'Hisagi.

- Me dit pas que tu veux aller voir le juge ? Demanda-t-il effaré.

**Décidément aujourd'hui c'est la journée des surprises ! J'savais même pas qu'il était gay ! **

- Ben disons que … il est pas moche … nan ? Fit-il hésitant.

- Oué, mais tu m'as jamais parlé de tes penchants pour les hommes, j'avoue être surpris ! Toi qui nous parlais de tes nuits torrides avec la gente féminine …

Hisagi éclata alors de rire sous le regard surpris de son voisin. Ichigo leva les sourcils, attendant l'explication à tout cela.

- Ben disons que faut savoir changer, du coup, quand l'occasion se présente, j'en profite un peu.

**Oué si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité aussi …* Pensa Ichigo faisant légèrement la moue.

- Hum, et ce type t'intéresses ? Fit Ichigo septique.

Ce n'est pas que le type était moche mais, c'était quand même un juge et, se taper un juge, puis le revoir quelques temps plus tard devant lui ben … ça le fait pas !

Et puis vu la carrure du gaillard, sa étonnerais pas mal notre rouquin qu'il aime être le dominé …

Un léger frisson le parcouru …

- Pourquoi, ça te choque ? Tu te tapes bien plus de mec que moi, j'vois pas l'souci.

- Ben … c'est un juge, tu te vois plaider devant lui en repensant à vos ébats ?

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Hisagi commença à rougir dangereusement, un son d'abord léger s'échappa de ses lèvres puis ce fut un rire incontrôlé qui prit le dessus. Il était plié en deux sur sa chaise et semblait avoir bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

Ichigo avait les sourcils froncés. Ce p'tit con se foutait de lui, nan mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ! Heureusement qu'il a un joli minois sinon il lui aurait bien refait.

- Ah … ahh … ex … excuse … moi, souffla difficilement Hisagi. C'est que j'm'attendais pas à une remarque pareille ! Fit-il le sourire d'un imbécile figé sur ses lèvres.

- Mmm … Rigole, rigole, tu l'as bien vu comme moi. Ce type aime faire chier, lorsqu'il voudra te déstabiliser tu te sentiras tout con ! Crois-moi !

_Du côté de Nnoitra …_

Nnoitra était partit si vite que les deux autres n'avaient pas pu le suivre et … tant mieux !

Ah ça il n'était pas très fier de lui, devoir se taper les urgences pour avoir tapé dans un mur ce n'était pas très … fin ! Surtout depuis que le doc' était arrivé.

Description du doc' selon Nnoitra : Ce mec est grand, pâle, de fines lèvres, des yeux bleu nuit, une barre de tapette dans les cheveux et un balais dans le cul !

Oui, Nnoitra voyait plus son docteur attitrait comme un faible que comme un homme. Pour lui d'ailleurs, son air arrogant et ses bonnes manières n'étaient rien d'autre que des conneries utilisées par un connard.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été le seul à bien vouloir regarder ses blessures après qu'il ai tapé un scandale dans le hall car l'attente était trop longue …

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya et je serais celui qui vous soignera pour aujourd'hui. Expliquez moi ce qu'il c'est passé. Le ton était las de devoir s'occuper d'un tel individu.

Les yeux de Byakuya n'avaient pas, une seule seconde, daigné regarder son patient. Il l'avait juste pris pour qu'il arrête d'hurler comme un fou. Il regardait les différentes radios qui avaient été prises quelques minutes plus tôt.

Apparemment cet idiot n'avait rien de grave, sa main avait gonflé et était bleu mais ses os n'étaient pas touchés.

- J'ai tapé un mur ! Bon j'ai quoi ? J'peux m'tirer ? J'ai des trucs à faire !

- Hum. C'est le regard plein de mépris que Byakuya releva la tête.

Franchement, on était dans un bel hôpital, assez cher pour que les personnes de bas étage n'y viennent pas. Comment ce type était arrivé ici ? Encore un qui ne connait pas les prix pratiqués …

- Je dirais que si vous suivez votre traitement et, en changeant régulièrement votre bandage, vous pourriez vous en tirer sans trop de difficulté … faut il encore savoir changer un bandage …

- Parle-moi encore comme ça et j't'encastre ! Nnoitra était prêt à bondir sur ce doc' à la noix.

**Non mais il se prend pour qui cet enfoiré ?**

- NNOITRAAAA ! Hurla une voix féminine. Tu te crois ou petit CON ? Tu parles à notre meilleur docteur ! Je ne te le permets pas !

Une femme avec des cheveux verts déboula telle une furie dans la pièce et administra la plus belle claque que Nnoitra pu recevoir dans sa vie.

- Nan mais ça va pas de frapper un malade ? Espèce de tarée !

Byakuya, qui visiblement, en avait assez de ses deux la, s'éclipsa discrètement hors de la pièce.

- Regarde tu l'as fais fuir ! Vieille folle !

- Me parles pas comme ça d'abord et puis, je t'ai dit de venir ici pour te faire soigner pas pour emmerder le monde ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

- NELL TU … Nnoitra coupa sa phrase. De toute façon cette tarée ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il serait là. J'me casse !

Ni une, ni deux, Nnoitra prit ses affaires et partit avec le traitement qui lui avait été donné.

- Pfff …

- Qui était ce ? Demanda Byakuya qui était revenu après le départ de ce fou furieux.

- Mon frère … quel idiot !

- Je … comprends mieux. Murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? Fit Nell qui n'avait pas entendu.

_Au cabinet …_

Il était à présent 17h et Ichigo n'avait toujours pas finit sa paperasse. Hisagi, lui, semblait toujours rêver de son prince charmant.

Nnoitra qui venait tout juste de rentrer de l'hôpital, ouvrit la porte du cabinet, puis alla s'installer à son poste.

- Oh la vache ! fit un Hisagi tout impressionné. Il t'est arrivé quoi la ?

- Un mur, fit Ichigo ironique.

- La ferme !

Le ton agressif de Nnoitra ôta toute envie de parler de sa personne en sa présence. Sa main était recouverte d'un épais bandage, on ne voyait que le bout de ses doigts. Il prit les quelques dossiers qui trainait sur son bureau et les feuilleta.

Une fois que son pic émotionnel de colère soit passé, il regarda ses collègues qui étaient, apparemment en pleine action …

Ichigo mâchouillait son stylo tout en lisant ses dossiers et Hisagi se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond.

- T'as rien à foutre ? Lança alors Nnoitra.

Ce dernier l'ignora royalement étant bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Nnoitra se leva alors de son siège et se mit face à lui.

- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ?

- Arrêtes de glander et bosse un peu ! Paillasse !

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda Hisagi sans se soucier de l'impatience dont faisait preuve l'autre.

- Tu comptes m'inviter à diner ? Ricana se dernier.

- Nan, il veut aller voir son p'tit juge. Lâcha Ichigo amer.

Nnoitra se mit alors à plisser les yeux, quoi ce p'tit merdeux avec un juge ? Ça c'est la meilleure ! Et depuis quand se débile aimait les hommes ?

- Tant à marre de mettre la bite dedans du coup tu veux faire la femme ? Lâcha Nnoitra acerbe à souhait.

- Ben on m'a dit que tu donnais déjà ton cul, mon p'tit Nnoity, du coup j'vais voir ailleurs ! Soit pas vexé !

_5… 4… 3…_

- ESPECE DE CONNARD J'VAIS T'BUTER !

Nnoitra sauta à la gorge du brun, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva une fois de plus en train de suffoquer.

** Vraiment ses deux la sont fait pour être ensemble** Pensa Ichigo évasif.

Nnoitra n'y allait pas de main morte, si bien que Shuuhei était à la limite de s'évanouir. Il avait essayé de repousser son collègue, en vain. Ses mains étaient fixées à sa gorge et, malgré son acharnement à taper sa main déjà abimée, il ne lâchait rien.

- Arrêtes ça tu vas le tuer ce con, Ichigo était tellement habitué à ses petits rituels qu'il n'y prêtait pas plus attention.

Shuuhei adorait emmerder Nnoitra et Nnoitra adorait tordre le cou de Shuuhei. Chacun semblait y trouver son compte. Ichigo ne s'en inquiétait jamais, après tout, au pire, il le tuait ! Il n'aurait qu'à le venger en faisant condamner Nnoitra … Et ça se dit un ami ! Alalala !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Nnoitra finit par lâcher prise et Hisagi put à nouveau respirer. De longues minutes défilèrent en même temps que la toux du brun. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de tousser, cette fois ci il l'avait sentit passé et il réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'emmerder l'asperge.

- Alors t'y vas ? Ichigo avait lâché ça comme ça histoire de remettre un peu d'huile sur le feu.

- Nan …m'intéresse pas ses trucs là moi ! Allez, j'me tire.

Nnoitra laissa un dernier regard méprisant à Hisagi avant de partir pour de bon, ce con avait encore réussit à l'énerver.

- Un de ses jours tu vas y laisser ta vie … lui fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Bah ! J'pouvais quand même pas le laisser me parler comme ça !

- Mouais …

- Bon tu viens toi sinon ? J'vais pas y aller seul ça crains ! Imagine qu'il est pas là !

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Ben le mec aux tifs bleu sera p'tet là !

Hisagi était tout sourire, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'effet qu'avait provoqué l'individu sur Ichigo. Et puis il ne voulait pas y aller seul, non pas qu'il soit timide, mais à deux on s'marre plus si jamais y'a rien d'autre à faire.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il savait très bien que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un piège à la Hisagi et en plus mal ficelé. Certes, il n'avait rien prévu ce soir mais, hier il avait déjà exagéré donc il hésitait …

- Et si j'm'ennuie là bas ? fit un Ichigo boudeur.

Bah tu trouveras bien un mec pour te faire passer le temps ! Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais pas un beau gosse, j'suis sur que plein de mec t'attendent les bras ouvert. Hisagi lança un clin d'œil qui se voulait ravageur … Seul souci c'est que ça sonnait tellement faux que Ichigo eut du mal à y croire.

- … _**Il se fout encore de moi ce con, j'lui tort le cou ou j'le viole ?**_

- Alors ? Demanda t'il impatient.

- J'sais pas … Le Dance Floor hein ?

- Oué, et puis si tu viens j'te paye ton entrée, ça te vas ?

- Pas la peine c'est gratis … _**Et toc !**_

- Ah ah ! Et puis quoi encore ? Dans tes rêves !

_- ** Il me prend pour qui ?**_ Nan, ça appartient à un de mes potes donc … C'est gratis ! Bon tu passes me chercher à quelle heure ? _**Si il joue le chauffeur j'pourrais au moins boire **_

- Ce soir, 10h30 chez toi ça roule ?

- Ouép … J'te préviens que si j'm'emmerde j'me tire, je joue pas les chandelles.

- Oui oui ! Fit Hisagi surexcité.

Ça y est ! Enfin ! Il s'était prit la tête avec ce dilemme toute l'après midi et impossible de savoir quoi faire, du coup il avait convenu, comme un grand, que si Ichigo y allait, il irait, sinon, il n'irait pas.

Donc ce soir c'était Dance Floor !

_Une heure plus tard …_

- Bon j'y vais ! Habilles toi bien pour ce soir ! ça va draguer sévère ! Lâcha Hisagi avant de quitter son ami.

- Oué …

Ichigo rentra chez lui à pied, dire que ce p'tit con avait réussit à lui remettre le bleuté en tête.

Oh que oui il aimerait bien le revoir, mais il n'y comptait pas trop. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu trainer là bas. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'il aime les boites, et aussi qu'il traine encore dans le coin, après tout ce n'était pas si loin du tribunal, et puis il avait p'tet sourit juste comme ça, et ce clin d'œil ne lui était pas adressé et …

**Bordel Ichi ! Arrêtes de penser à ce mec tu deviens barge !**

De toute façon il aurait sa réponse ce soir, plus que quelques heures. Ichigo rentra chez lui, impatient d'être à dans quelques heures …


	6. Je vois bleu

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**P'tit mot :**

Désolée pour la suite, un peu longue à venir !

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

Sinon pour Grimm, mmmh va falloir lire pour savoir s'il est là ! Je ne mets plus les personnages sinon ça enlève un peu du charme, non ?

**/ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment donc je n'ai pas relu. Je le ferrais dès que possible ! Désolée !**

Chapitre 6 : Je vois bleu

_Dans l'appartement …_

Ichigo trépignait d'impatience, Hisagi était en retard d'au moins … 3 minutes !

**Bon alors il arrive ?**

Il ne pouvait plus tenir en place : c'était trop dur.

** Bon sang, c'est pas possible ! Cet idiot est même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure !**

_-Ding Dong-_

Ichigo se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec une certaine vivacité.

- T'en as mis du temps !

- Ben fallait bien que j'me fasse beau ! Lâcha Hisagi tout sourire.

Ah ça pour être beau il l'était ! Il avait une fine veste de cuir noire sur le dos, une chemise blanche entrouverte laissant voir la naissance de ses pectoraux, un pantalon en cuir moulant noir et des baskets blanche qui lui donnaient cet air si jeune et rebelle à la fois.

A cet instant, Ichigo se demanda si le mec sur qui il fantasmait depuis toute à l'heure tiendrait la comparaison face à Hisagi. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son collègue était bi, il ne cessait de le trouver de plus en plus beau. Si bien que le brun commençait sérieusement à faire de l'ombre à l'inconnu bleuté.

- Bon alors, on y go ?

- Oui … Oui oui !

Ichigo reprit contenance puis s'avança vers Hisagi. Il referma l'appartement derrière lui. Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre puis grimpèrent dans la voiture du brun.

Depuis qu'Hisagi avait pris le volent, Ichigo ne cessait de déshabiller du regard le brun. Il regardait chaque parcelle de sa peau, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il détailla tout d'abord son visage, des traits fin et harmonieux, un regard brulant d'ambition, de fine lèvres, et ce chiffre plus qu'érotique qui lui était imprimé sur sa joue. Ah ! Si seulement il pouvait lui lécher, lui faire comprendre que cette position l'inspirait beaucoup … énormément même …

Il descendit alors dans son cou, une sorte de collier le recouvrait en partie, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme si c'était possible.

Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers ses pectoraux qui semblait si bien dessiné et …

- Tu vas finir par baver … Lui fit remarquer Hisagi qui avait plus que suivit les faits et gestes du rouquin.

- Hum … Ichigo se mit alors à rougir fortement.

Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très discret, imaginez un homme se penchant légèrement en avant dans le seul but de détailler sous toutes les coutures son voisin … Niveau discrétion, y'a mieux !

Hisagi, lui, ne perdait pas une miette de ce magnifique spectacle. Alors comme ça son collègue aimerait être plus « intime », l'idée fit sourire Hisagi qui imaginait déjà la scène. Les deux hommes nus en train de faire l'amour … Avouez que ça donne envie !

- T'as pas envie d'aller à cette soirée ?

- Va savoir … j'ai p'têt déjà mieux sous les yeux … Ichigo se lécha doucement et sensuellement les lèvres attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

- Vraiment ? Et si ton p'tit bleu était là hein ? Hisagi taquina gentiment son voisin, il savait très bien qu'Ichigo était sensible à son charme.

- Une chance sur cent environ … par contre une chance sur deux que ton juge y soit. Fit le rouquin en faisant la moue.

- Hum … Oué. Fit Hisagi songeur.

Il était vrai qu'Ichigo avait quelque chose de spécial, il était beau, intelligent, il aurait pu être un partenaire idéal. Mais Hisagi n'avait jamais rien tenté car, au fond, il ne voulait pas briser leur amitié pour une histoire de sexe.

Et puis ce juge lui plaisait bien, plus il y pensait et plus il était chaud pour se rendre à cette soirée.

Ichigo remarqua que ses avances n'avaient servit à rien. Il n'aurait rien de son compagnon, du moins pas ce soir. Si jamais son juge n'était pas là, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait envie de lui remonter le moral, comme un … ami …

_La boite était en vue, la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking et les deux hommes prirent alors la direction de celle-ci. _

_Une fois arrivée à l'entrée …_

- Hé, Kurosaki ! Depuis quand tu viens ici sans l'boss ? J'pensais que t'aimais pas trop ce genre d'endroit ? Fit un homme qui avait le crâne rasé.

- Salut Ikkaku ! Comment vas ? Tu peux nous laissez entrer ?

- Ah ah ! Comme si t'avais besoin de demander !

Le prénommé Ikkaku se retira légèrement de la porte histoire de laisser entrer Ichigo et son ami. Les personnes qui semblaient attendre là n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette façon de faire. Alors eux devait attendre dehors, et, ce type entrait immédiatement ?

- Soyez pas jaloux ! Fit Ikkaku le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Dans la boite …_

Le Dance Floor était composé de quatre grandes salles ainsi que de plusieurs petites salles rattachaient à celle-ci.

Chaque salle avait sa particularité.

La salle House / électro était munie d'un long bar qui traversait la pièce. Elle était coupée en deux. Tout autour il y avait des canapés et des tables pour les gens qui consommaient. Les couleurs tendaient vers le bleu foncé, ce qui fit immédiatement de l'effet à Ichigo. Peut être était ce un signe ?

** Ah ! Ichi t'es grave ! Ça fait des lustres que cette salle est bleue !**

Les jeux de lumière de cette salle étaient étudiés pour s'allier parfaitement avec l'ambiance et les couleurs.

Lorsque l'on traversait cette salle il y avait trois choix, une salle qui semblait contenir des couleurs chaudes comme le rouge et le marron qui était prédominant. Une musique lounge semblait y émaner. La voix de la chanteuse était particulièrement envoutante, l'envie de rentrer dans cette pièce vous venez facilement.

Une autre qui semblait d'un genre très particulier.

** Musique de taré ça encore !**

Ichigo ne semblait pas aimer le contenu de celle-ci. Il avait vivement reculé lorsque Hisagi s'en était approché. Un genre hard rock assez violent, et des pogos à volonté … L'ambiance était très 'dark', les couleurs étaient sombres, c'est à peine si on pouvait réellement distinguer les personnes. Seuls les jeux de lumière illuminaient de temps à autres les visages. Si Kensei ou le bleuté était là dedans, ils leur seraient difficile de les trouver.

Et pour finir, la dernière salle. Les couleurs étaient assez variés, on pouvait retrouver du vert, du blanc, du rouge, du bleu … Ici on retrouvait un style disco, année 70 – 80. Ce qui semblait grandement amuser Hisagi qui commençait à hocher la tête sur le rythme de la musique.

- Tu préfères laquelle Hisa ?

- Celle là ! Fit-il en pointant du doigt la salle lounge. Je crois avoir vu un p'tit juge passer à l'instant !

Ni une, ni deux, Hisagi prit la main d'Ichigo et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle à l'argenté.

- Hé ! J'suis pas une peluche ! Lâche-moi ! Ragea Ichi.

**J'vais draguer comment si tu me tiens comme ça idiot ? En plus l'autre con est là !**

Une fois les quelques obstacles passaient, Hisagi se dirigea droit vers l'homme et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, il se retourna violemment vers le roux.

- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

- D'un idiot ! Cracha Ichi.

- Nan, j'dec pas ! J'suis bien coiffé ? Hisagi semblait légèrement paniqué.

Ichigo fronça violemment ses sourcils, ce con lui demandait s'il était bien coiffé ? Non mais il rêvait là ! Pire qu'une gonzesse ce boulet !

- Nan t'es affreux ! Grimaça Ichi avant de partir mécontent. Il lui tourna alors le dos et partit se mettre au fond de la salle, là ou trainait les canapés.

- Pffff !

- Ne l'écoutes pas, tu es parfait. Lui susurra une voix douce et chaude.

Hisagi se retourna vivement, les joues empourprées. Il avait beau jouer au tombeur, ce juge commençait vraiment à le retourner dans tout les sens. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser partir.

- Tu veux un verre ? Renchérit Kensei.

- Oui !

_Pendant ce temps …_

** 'Tain j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi ce connard est là bordel ! Et moi hein ? Quelle misère !**

Ichigo observait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Ce type osait draguer ouvertement sa "future ex proie" qui ne l'avait pas vraiment était un jour, mais qui le serait bien devenue aujourd'hui si cet idiot n'avait pas été là.

** Ah si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer avec son verre !**

- Oh ! Kurosaki-sama ! Fit l'une des serveuses. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Une bouteille de whisky.

- Vous êtes sur ? Monsieur Abarai n'est pas là … fit elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Et alors ? Si papa n'est pas là j'peux pas boire ? Lança t'il rageur.

La jeune femme ne dit mot et s'exécuta rapidement. Elle savait très bien que le propriétaire des lieux lui avait interdit d'apporter de l'alcool à Kurosaki s'il n'était pas là, mais, elle se voyait mal refuser alors qu'il était, semble t'il assez énervé. Elle lui apporta une bouteille ainsi qu'un verre.

Ichigo prit la bouteille, l'ouvrit et vida le précieux liquide dans son verre. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce geste qui finit par lui faire tourner la tête. D'ailleurs à la fin, il avait abandonné l'idée du verre, il le jeta derrière lui et se mit à la bouteille directement.

S'il ne pouvait pas baiser le brun, il ferrait en sorte que cet idiot non plus. Après tout, s'il était complètement bourré, le brun n'aurait d'autre choix que de le reconduire chez lui. Idée complètement idiote, idée à la Kurosaki bourré quoi.

** Regarde-moi ce gros porc le p'loter ! Tu me dégoutes bordel !**

Le regard d'Ichigo était pure jalousie, il était méprisant, il détestait cet homme qui s'en prenait à son dessert. Il … Il …

… Bug …

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, il les ferma un instant, les frotta doucement puis les rouvrit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non, impossible !

**Bordel ! Il est là !**

Il mit de côté sa bouteille (par terre quoi) puis commença à se diriger, avec la plus grande peine du monde, vers un homme aux … cheveux bleus ! Après tout ce n'est pas facile de marcher quand le sol à décidé de bouger.

**Quel connard !** (il parle du sol hein !)

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il tira doucement sur sa manche. Enfin doucement pour lui, mais assez violemment pour l'autre qui se retourna légèrement surpris.

Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué - Comment ne pas remarquer un beau rouquin, à moitié avachit sur un canapé, une bouteille à la main et le regard furieux braqué sur un couple en train de se peloter en direct ? – mais il voulait voir si le rouquin finirait par venir. Chose qui était faite à présent.

- Oh … Tu sembles … bourré ! Lâcha le bleuté tout sourire.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaan ! Zuis pas … Ziré … Fit Ichigo levant le doigt vers le plafond.

- Hum, Bourré pas ziré ! Reprit l'homme.

- zoulé pareil !

- Ok … Le mot avait été murmuré comme pour ce convaincre soit même plutôt que de se faire entendre.

Ichigo sentait à des kilomètres l'alcool et finalement, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à notre inconnu. Apparemment l'alcool donnait du courage au rouquin.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Fit-il amusé à son ami du soir, qui avait décidé de se servir de lui comme appuie.

- Itzigo … tenta t'il.

- Mmm, Moi c'est Joe ! Enchanté !

- Zoe … Z'est zoli … zou plein !

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille s'assoir un peu ? Fit le bleuté en désignant l'ancien canapé du roux.

Ichigo, qui était, complètement à l'ouest, n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de répondre. Joe soupira doucement et amena son ami vers l'endroit où il s'échoua littéralement.

Joe regarda un long moment Ichigo qui était complètement effondré sur le canapé. L'espace d'un instant on aurait pu croire que le roux s'était endormi. Il avait le corps allongé sur le canapé, la tête dirigé vers celui-ci (donc impossible de voir son visage), et semblait ne plus bouger.

Joe hésita … Que devait-il faire ? Laisser là Ichigo ou tenter de le réveiller un peu ? Après tout dans son état, il était impossible de faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu dors ? Se risqua alors Joe.

Ichigo sembla légèrement bouger, en effet, très lentement, il releva la tête laissant voir ses joues rougies par l'alcool. A cet instant Joe eut un sacré coup au cœur, Ichigo avait les yeux légèrement humide et cette sensation de chaleur qui passait à travers son regard. Ses dents mordillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis cette langue qui passa doucement sur cette dernière …

- C'est de la provoc' ? Joe avait un sourire de prédateur, il n'avait qu'une envie, que sa proie réponde 'oui'.

- Mmmm … Peut être, tu veux pas m'servir de coussin ? Fit Ichigo sur un ton qui en était presque érotique.

- Ça peut se faire …

Le bleuté saisit alors légèrement le roux puis posa sa tête contre ses cuisses.

_Du côté d'Hisagi …_

Depuis que Kensei l'avait rejoint, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et s'étaient plus que bien entendu. Les mains d'Hisagi avaient fini par dévier sous la chemise de l'argenté et lui prodiguait de doucereuses caresses. Leurs lèvres commençaient à se rencontrer et leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus visible au fil du temps.

Hisagi avait informé l'argenté de la présence de son ami, faut dire qu'il n'était pas aveugle et les avait vu venir à deux. Aussi lorsqu'Ichigo avait commencé à boire, ce qui avait agacé Hisagi car il savait très bien que le roux voulait uniquement lui faire chier, il s'était mis en tête de le surveiller.

Même s'ils n'étaient sortit que très peu ensemble, le brun savait que Ichigo ne tenait pas l'alcool et qu'en plus il était emprunt à faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'il commençait.

Aussi lorsque Hisagi, qui avait quitté le roux des yeux pour profiter pleinement de l'argenté, se retourna, il remarqua Ichigo affalé sur l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Fit Kensei interrogateur.

- Bah, il a voulu m'faire chier car il était seul et là, il l'est plus ! Ce qui est con, c'est qu'il pourra pas en profiter dans son état.

Hisagi était heureux, il arriverait certainement à refiler Ichigo au bleuté et pourrait ainsi partir en douce avec Kensei.

Kensei lui, plissa doucement les yeux, mais pas assez pour qu'Hisagi le remarque. Il connaissait très bien l'homme qui était avec Ichigo, pour cause, il avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de le mettre en prison, et toutes ses tentatives avaient été veines. Après tout, Ichigo représentait Grimmjow donc, cela ne lui sembla absolument pas illogique qu'ils se connaissent.

Ce que Kensei ignorait, c'est qu'Ichigo n'avait aucune idée en réalité que l'homme en face de lui était son client …

- Bon, alors on peut s'éclipser ? Finit-il par demander à Hisagi qui ne lâchait pas les deux hommes des yeux.

- Genre, chez toi ? lui susurra Hisagi à l'oreille.

- Genre, chez moi oui …

_Du côté d'Ichigo …_

Joe ne lâchait pas le visage d'Ichigo des yeux. Il répétait sans cesse le même mouvement, ses doigts effleuraient l'oreille d'Ichigo puis descendait le long de la joue pour finir par se soulever lorsque ses doigts atteignaient la naissance de ses lèvres.

Ichigo, lui, avait les yeux fermés et finalement il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Le bleuté aurait très bien pu le laisser là, mais il appréciait bien trop la vision du roux endormi pour se sauver discrètement.

Au final, ils restèrent deux heures dans cette position, avant que Joe ne décide qu'il était grand temps de partir. Après tout, la boite n'allait pas tarder à fermer.

Il fit alors attention de ne pas réveiller Ichigo, le temps qu'il puisse se lever, puis s'approcha du corps inerte et le souleva doucement. Il le calla confortablement contre son torse puis prit la direction de la sortie.

_Une fois dehors …_

Le bleuté installa confortablement le roux sur la banquette arrière. Enfin, aussi confortablement qu'il put, une mini c'est classe, mais pas génial pour faire dormir quelqu'un à l'arrière ! Heureusement pour lui, quelques couvertures trainaient dans sa voiture, ce qui lui permit d'improviser un coussin pour le rouquin.

Joe ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, après tout, vu tout ce qu'Ichigo avait bu, il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller.

Il prit quelques minutes à regarder ce que le rouquin avait sur lui et, par bonheur, il finit par tomber sur ses clés et sa pièce d'identité. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'emmener chez lui, enfin, cela aurait apporté trop de problème. Il préféra donc la solution de facilité, allez chez le dormeur.

L'adresse du roux n'était pas un problème, Dieu créa l'homme, l'homme le GPS.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à destination, Ichigo habitait à 20 km de la boite. Il se gara devant l'immeuble puis entreprit de sortir le propriétaire de la voiture.

Un gémissement de protestation arriva à ses oreilles.

- Hum …

- Remues pas trop, tu risques de m'exciter … lui souffla le bleuté.

- Hum …

Ichigo qui avait à peine ouvert les yeux, les referma aussitôt et se lova contre le torse du bleuté.

Joe prit alors le roux dans ses bras et le porta comme on porterait un enfant vers son lit.

_Dans l'immeuble …_

Manque de bol total, une jolie affiche était collée sur les portes de l'ascenseur : 'ascenseur en panne'.

** Bordel fait chier !**

L'ascension pouvait alors commencer …

Pas moins de six étages à monter avec une personne pesant pas loin de 70 kg dans les bras. Vas y amuses-toi !

Non pas que Joe n'était pas un grand sportif loin de là. Mais après une soirée et surtout à six heures du mat', ça peut être dur. Très dur.

Si bien qu'on avait presque l'impression que le bleuté marchait au ralentit, la fatigue le tiraillant dangereusement, assez pour qu'il ait l'envie subite de s'arrêter et de dormir dans l'escalier.

** Bordel, quelle galère ! Dire que j'ai pas fermé l'œil hier non plus …**

Après de longues minutes, de pause et autres, le bleuté arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement.

**Et quelle idée d'habiter un appart' !**

Il posa délicatement le roux au sol, l'appuyant contre le mur, puis ouvrit la porte.

Il reprit alors sa belle au bois dormant, referma la porte avec son pied, et emmena Ichigo vers sa chambre.

Il le déposa sur le lit, et se mit à ses cotés.

** La flemme d'enlever tes habits chéri !**

Il sentit alors ses deux paupières tomber lourdement et rejoignit lui aussi Morphée …

-P'tit Mot-

Voilà, deux couples (ou pas ?) qui pointent le bout de leur nez )


	7. Dream

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**P'tit mot :** Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si j'avoue que … bref on verra selon vos reviews (lol)

**/ Non corrigé **

Chapitre 7 : Dream

Un léger mouvement de paupière, si faible qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas entrouvertes. Le même mouvement fut répété, comme des soubresauts qui n'en finissent plus …

La lourdeur finit par tomber, et le jour par arriver. Ichigo commença alors à décoller du pays des rêves pour rejoindre le monde des éveillés.

- Ah bah ! T'en as mis du temps !

- Renji ?

Ichigo se releva brusquement pour arriver en position assise dans son lit. Il prit alors sa tête entre ses mains, une migraine horrible venait lui marteler le crâne. Voyant son ami en grande difficulté, Renji s'avança doucement vers lui …

- Tu vas bien ? Sa voix était si douce que cela dérouta Ichigo.

- O … Oui …

- Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur pour toi …

La voix douce était à présent devenue chaude, si chaude … Ichigo se sentit comme happé par cette chaleur. Bon sang ce qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup. Machinalement il fit un geste pour enlever ses habits …

- Je te les ai déjà retirés … Fit coquinement le rouge.

Le rouge se mit alors à grimper sur son lit et s'approcha félinement de lui. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs souffles pouvaient se caresser mutuellement le visage. Renji était la à quatre pattes sur son lit et Ichigo en ressentait déjà les effets.

Le rouge était sensuel à souhait, ses cheveux tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules lui donnant un air doux et à la fois sauvage. Il était torse nu avec pour seul habit son jean qui gâchait la vision de son corps.

Plus Ichigo pensait à cette situation des plus … étrange ? Et plus Renji se rapprochait de lui. Si bien que perdu dans ses réflexions, ce fut le contact des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes qui le sortit de son fort intérieur.

**Merde**

Ce fut la dernière pensée d'Ichigo avant d'entamer un ballet des plus envoutants avec son homologue. Le baiser était doux, il était sensuel, ils jouaient tout les deux de leurs langues à merveille. L'une venait caresser sa consœur puis l'autre prenait le relais. Se mêlant pour s'éloigner pour mieux se rejoindre.

Il n'y avait aucune brutalité, juste une caresse buccale des plus agréable. Si bien que les deux hommes laissaient de doux sons sortir de leur bouche. Son qui faisait toujours un effet sur celui qui l'entendait.

Le rouge fit alors glisser habilement le fin drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps nu d'Ichigo. Ce dernier en eut d'ailleurs un frisson, même si Renji occupait habilement sa langue et la plus grosse partie de son esprit, Ichigo ne put que remarquer le drap qui tombait sur le sol.

Il était là, nu devant son meilleur ami. Ami qui était aussi un met des plus divin. Ichigo prenait confiance en lui, ou plutôt il commençait à se faire à l'idée de coucher avec Renji, il glissa alors ses mains dans la chevelure du rouge. Pour intensifier doucement mais surement ce baisé.

Renji se recula doucement pour admirer l'œuvre qu'était à lui seul le rouquin, il pouvait plus que remarquer l'effet qu'il lui avait procuré. Ichigo était plus qu'excité, son sexe était fièrement dressé. Renji se mit alors en position assise, s'éloignant doucement d'Ichigo, puis, lui fit comprendre par un geste du doigt que c'était à lui de le débarrasser de son jean.

Ichigo commença alors son petit jeu, il s'approcha tout aussi félinement que Renji l'avait fait plus tôt, puis défit doucement les boutons un à un. Le rouge se contentait pour le moment de regarder avec envie le roux.

Une fois que le jean fut enlevé, en le laissant doucement glisser le long des jambes du propriétaire, ce fut au tour du boxer d'être mit à mal. Il l'enleva rapidement mais toutefois sans brusquer son propriétaire.

Le sexe érigé devant lui donna plus qu'envie à notre avocat, il se pencha doucement puis lécha du bout de sa langue le gland qui lui était offert.

Renji se laissa petit à petit tomber sur le lit pour se retrouver dans une position allongée. Laissant tout le loisir à Ichigo de lui faire ce qu'il voulait.

La main d'Ichigo empoigna fermement le sexe de son amant, il lui appliqua alors un très léger va et viens tout en lui léchant le bout. Lui donnant des coups de langue rapide. Les yeux du rouquin était rivé sur son objet de convoitise, enfin il l'avait, il en avait tellement rêvé, Renji était un fantasme, son fantasme. Il avait toujours voulu le faire sien, non pas qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse, mais dès qu'il l'avait aperçu il l'avait voulu.

Voyant que Renji commençait à s'impatienter, Ichigo fit glisser ses lèvres sur le gland de son amant. Lui suçotant délicatement, jouant de sa langue tout autour, puis au bout de quelques instants, Ichigo arrêta son mouvement de poigné pour englober l'intégralité du sexe de son compagnon.

Un gémissement lui parvient aux oreilles et une main positionné sur sa tête lui intima de continuer. Une série de va et viens, lent ou beaucoup plus rapide commença alors. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment si intime. Il adorait se concentré pour entendre les gémissements que produisait ses partenaires.

- Aaaaaaaah …

Ce léger cri fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux de notre roux.

**Bordel, c'est quoi cette voix ?**

Il commença alors à relever doucement les yeux. Il vit d'abord des hanches plus fines et plus rondelette que ce que Renji lui inspiré. Il continua sur une taille … fine ? Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur un spectacle … rond ? Des … seins ? La course de ses yeux finit alors rivés sur le visage … féminin du rouge ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ichigo se releva d'un mouvement brusque, si bien qu'il entraina dans sa remonté la personne qui s'était accroché à lui pendant son sommeil.

- QUOI ? QUOI ? Fit l'inconnu qui émergé plus que violemment de son lourd sommeil.

Ichigo fit alors face à deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Ben merde alors … Chuchota alors le roux se demandant encore comment il avait pu faire un rêve pareil.

- Déçu ? Fit le bleuté irrité.

Le bleuté se figea l'espace d'un instant, attendant un geste de la part du roux lui expliquant pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction, mais rien ne vint. Alors, il l'avait gentiment raccompagné chez lui, l'avait limite bordé et maintenant ce fou hurlé à ses oreilles car il était là ? C'est quoi s'bordel !

Il se leva rapidement du lit, n'eut même pas besoin de se rhabiller vu qu'il ne s'était pas désapé, et prit le chemin pour la sortie.

- Attends ! Lui cria Ichi qui se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'est pas s'que tu crois !

- Ah oué ? J'ai pas l'hab' qu'on hurle quand j'suis dans un pieu ! Pas comme sa ! Ragea le bleuté sans même se retourner.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée pris ses affaires et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

** Non mais il se prend pour qui ce connard ? J'aurais pu lui faire son cul comme j'voulais ! J'me comporte comme un gentleman avec ce trou duc et il ose m'insulter comme ça !**

Quel honte, un p'tit connard qui ose crier d'effroi au réveil alors qu'il à un Dieu dans son pieu ! Le bleuté fut plus que profondément vexé. En quelques secondes il avait déjà dévalé les escaliers et s'était insérer dans sa mini prêt à décoller.

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de réaliser que l'autre était déjà partit. Il essaya, en vain, de rattraper le bleuté et n'eut le temps que de voir la voiture au bout de la ruelle.

Il était trop tard.

- MERDE ! Cria Ichigo en plein milieu de la rue.

Une vieille femme qui passait par là regarda Ichigo et, instinctivement, agrippa fermement son sac à main.

- Mais j'vais pas te voler ton PUTAIN de sac ! Conasse !

La vieille femme se renfrogna et l'insulta de 'voyou' à plusieurs reprises tout en continuant son chemin. C'est sur ! Elle ne passerait plus dans cette rue ! Elle était mal fréquentée !

Ichigo qui, venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait insulté une pauvre mamie, respira un bon coup histoire de se calmer un peu. Et puis, être à pied nu dans la rue sa l'fait pas trop ! Il prit alors la décision de remonter chez lui, de toute manière, le mal était fait.

_De retour dans l'appartement …_

** Ah mais quel con je suis … Dire que j'ai même pas tilté qu'il était dans mon pieu. Merde !**

Ichigo tournait comme un lion en cage, il s'en voulait terriblement, il avait laissé échapper son p'tit déj. Quel idiot !

_Cela faisait une heure qu'il était assit dans son fauteuil à regarder le plafond en ce lamentant péniblement sur son sort quand son portable ce mit à sonner._

- Hi … Fit la voix lasse d'Ichigo.

- Bah alors t'es pas tout heureux ?

- Hisa … fais moi plaisir, la prochaine fois, enlève moi mon verre d'alcool …

- Ah ah ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu hein ? Moi en tout cas j'me suis bien amusé !

- J'en doute pas. Fit-il boudeur. Toi au moins tu peux ! Pfff !

- Allez dit moi s'qui cloche ?

- Ben … J'ai merdé …

Ichigo lui raconta sa petite mésaventure et Hisagi ne trouva rien de mieux que de se foutre royalement de lui. Il en écarta même le téléphone de son oreille tellement la voix de l'autre portait.

- Bordel ! Si t'as appelé pour te foutre de moi va't'faire !

- Nan ! Nan ! J'ai une … Un blanc survint alors.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta le roux.

- Mmmm ! J'sais pas en faite ! Il t'a rien dit ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ben j'sais pas, une info ?

- Quelle info ? Hisa arrête de tourner autour du pot !

- Nan, rien rien ! C'est p'têt mieux comme ça !

Le brun était plus qu'amusé et ça s'entendait très bien au bout du fil.

** Il me cache quoi ce boulet ?**

- Bon si t'as rien à dire, j'raccroche !

- Oui ! Amuses toi bien ! Fit mine de rien le brun.

- C'est ça oué !

Ichigo raccrocha violemment. Mais quel emmerdeur ce boulet ! Il s'était déjà bien foutu de lui et, en plus, il lui faisait des cachoteries.

Un long soupir vint alors rendormir la pièce. Il faisait calme, très calme, trop calme. D'habitude, le roux adorait sa tranquillité. Il aurait pris la peine de mettre la table sur le balcon et aurait déjeuné avec le chant des oiseaux. C'était si agréable.

Mais aujourd'hui, la journée avait été gâché dès l'arrivée de cette femme … quelle salope ! Non mais oh ! Si au moins il avait finit sa petite sauterie avec Renji, il se serait levé de bonne humeur. C'est entièrement sa faute !

**Ichi t'es grave, t'essayes de t'inventer des excuses pour toi-même …**

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'appeler ! Il n'avait pas eu son numéro, tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était son nom … 'Joe'. Il se le murmura doucement comme pour se convaincre que ce nom était bien réel, qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Comment le retrouver ? Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit allé dans cette boite alors maintenant…

_L'horloge affichait 13h30. Le restant de sa journée, notre beau rouquin la passa à se ressasser sa soirée en espérant ce souvenir d'un détail qui aurait pu le mener au bleuté. Mais rien ne lui revint d'assez pertinent pour dire d'avoir 'une trace'._

_Il était 19h quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. _

** C'est lui ?** Ichigo trépigna ** Je fais quoiiii ?** Le stress le prit d'un coup, et si s'était lui qui revenait pour avoir des explications ? ** Nan rêves pas trop, pourquoi il ferrait ça ?**

_Un deuxième coup donné à la porte fit sursauter Ichigo._

**Bon allez je me lance !**

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé et ouvrit la porte en courbant le front.

- J'suis désolé ! J'aurais jamais du !

- Euh … Salut. Fit un Renji tout penaud.

- Ah …

La mine qu'affichait le rouquin à ce moment fit comprendre à notre rouge que ce n'est pas à lui qu'il s'attendait.

- Entre … Souffla Ichi.

- Bah dis donc ! Je vois que t'es ravi de me voir ! Fit Renji sur un ton semi-boudeur.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais cette tête, j'me trompe ?

- Ben, disons que ton ami t'a embarqué. Fit Renji d'un air malicieux. Je suppose qu'il a pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances vu ta tête !

- Mmmm, je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça … Ichigo tiqua, après tout c'était entièrement sa faute.

- Raconte ! Moi j'ai eu que les propos d'Hinamori ! Fit d'un air enjoué le rouge.

- Hinamori ?

- Oué la serveuse, j'l'ai embauché y'a quelques mois, celle qui t'as servit cette bouteille de Whisky !

- Ah elle …

- Oué elle ! D'ailleurs ! Je l'ai viré ! Renji semblait assez fier de lui.

- HEIN ? ** Mais quel con ! J'parie que c'est à cause de moi en plus !**

- Ben ! Je l'avais prévenu ! Pas d'alcool pour les gosses ! Fit Renji sachant pertinemment qu'Ichi n'aimais pas qu'on le materne.

- J'suis pas gosse bordel ! Ragea t'il.

- Ah oué ? C'est pour sa que ton amant à filé et que toi t'es là à broyer du noir ? Allez raconte moi tout ! Raconte à papa ! Renji était tout sourire, après tout, les histoires de son ami étaient toujours très drôles. Surtout quand il avait bu !

- Ben disons que j'ai rêvé, j'ai gueulé, il a cru que j'avais eu peur de lui et c'est barré. Fin.

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire. Renji semblait perplexe.

- Ben j'ai rêvé de …

** Oh merde le con ! ** Ichigo se mordit la langue au bon moment.

**J'ai faillit m'auto balancé ! Mais quelle boulette je fais aujourd'hui !**

- De ?

- De … de …

- DE ?

- Une femme ! C'était horrible !

- Ah oué ? T'hurle quand tu vois une femme ? Fit Renji septique.

- Disons que, j'ai pas l'hab de rêver d'une nana nue à qui je fais des cochonneries, ça m'a …

Renji éclata de rire avant que le roux ne put terminer sa phrase. Ichigo fixa le rouge, il avait le regard dur et fronça les sourcils au maximum, encore un qui se foutait de sa tête.

- Ah ! aaah ! Excuse ! Mais … T'es l'un des rares … A qui ça fait peur de coucher avec une nana ? Ahah ! Fit Renji tout en reprenant son souffle.

- J't'emmerde ! Et puis, j'voudrais bien voir ta tête si tu rêvais de coucher avec un mec !

Renji eut un petit moment d'absence puis grimaça fortement.

** Bordel d'hétéro !**

Remarquant qu'Ichigo ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, Renji se frotta bêtement l'arrière du crâne.

- Désolé, c'est vrai que, c'est un peu dégue ! Dit-il en souriant.

- … Merci … ** Au moins lui je suis sur qu'il est 100% hétéro !**

- Désolé ! Rhooo ! Boude pas !

Même s'il savait pertinemment que jamais Renji ne passerait la barre, cela lui faisait toujours chier de l'entendre dire qu'il préférait les femmes.

** Allez maintenant que tu m'as dégouté casses toi ! Dire que je rêve de cet abruti !**

- Bon alors tu fais quoi s'soir ? Lança Renji.

- Rien ! Répliqua sèchement le roux.

- Oh allez ! Une p'tite soirée toi, moi et des p'tites bières !

- Pas envie !

- Allez ! Sois sympa !

- Nan …

- Sinon je boude !

- Boude j'm'en fou !

- Menteur !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- N … Oh et puis merde !

- Alors tu viens ? 20h chez moi ?

- En gros tu veux que je vienne, chez toi, boire de la bière ? Tiqua Ichigo.

- Euh … Oué !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben … Pourquoi pas ! ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ! Renji essaya d'être le plus plausible possible.

- **A peine quelques jours il se fout de moi ou quoi ?** Ah oué ?

- Oué ! Allez 20h ! Soit pas en retard ! Fit Renji avant de partir sans plus d'explication, comme à son habitude.

_A la porte de Renji._

** Pourquoi j'suis venu moi ? Genre c'est une soirée qu'a deux …**

Effectivement, vu le bruit qui régnait dans la maison, il semblait impossible que le rouge soit seul, ou alors, il était plus qu'un voisin bruyant et faisait du bruit pour dix !

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, vu la musique qui hurlait, personne ne l'entendrait. Il rentra alors dans la maison.

La musique était assourdissante, on se serait cru … en boite …

**Pense pas à ça Ichi ! Pense pas à ça !**

Lorsqu'il fut dans la maison, il ne put qu'admirer le 'bordel' qui régnait ici. Comme d'habitude, Renji n'y avait pas été de main morte.

** Bordel, il s'arrête jamais lui ou quoi ?**

- Aaaah ! Mais c'est le rouquin grincheux ! Fit une tête verte qui semblait vaguement rappeler des souvenir à notre roux.

- Mmmm … Un léger froncement de sourcil réussit à faire comprendre à la belle qu'il l'avait un peu … oubliée !

- Y'a quelques jours ! Chez toi ! Tu t'es levé et t'as crié !

- Ah … oui effectivement …

- Alors ! Qu'est ce qu'un aussi beau garçon comme toi fait ici, tout seul ? Demanda la verte.

- Bonne question. Soupira Ichi.

- Fait pas la tête ! Avec nous tu vas t'amuser ! Lui assura-t-elle.

- Non ça ira, tu pourras informer Ren que j'suis passé ?

- Oué, tu restes pas ? Fit elle légèrement déçue.

- Non … j'dois … j'ai des trucs à faire. Salut !

Ichigo reprit la direction de la porte et partit sans dire un mot de plus. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer une soirée comme celle là. Il était peut être temps d'arrêter les conneries.

Il repartit chez lui tranquillement, sifflotant un air triste et mélancolique.

Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas une bonne journée.

-P'tit Mot-

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai craqué et j'ai fais un rêve du genre « n'importe quoi » ! Désolée ! .

J'espère que ça vous à tout de même plu !


	8. Juste un numéro

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**P'tit mot :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu, j'avais un peu peur que cela ne plaise pas du tout ! Donc je suis contente ^_^

Merci pour vos retours !

**/ Non corrigé **

Chapitre 8 : Juste un numéro ...

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le roux avait eu cette mésaventure et depuis il déprimait littéralement. Ses journées lui semblaient fades, et à chaque recoin de rue il avait l'impression de le voir, mais finalement il ne l'avait pas revu. Impossible de savoir où il se cachait …

**Joe, où es tu ?**

Il marchait tranquillement, enfin pas si tranquillement que ça. Son esprit était totalement absorbé par le bleuté. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de dépasser son cabinet.

_Au cabinet …_

Le roux arriva le premier à l'agence, cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Ses derniers temps il se laissait complètement aller, d'ailleurs il était en retard sur plusieurs dossier ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs disputes avec Nnoitra. Le brun lui reprochait son manque de motivation ainsi que la perte de l'un de leur client, tout ça à cause de son incompétence.

Certes Ichigo avait la tête ailleurs, certes il était en retard mais il ne pensait pas être 'incompétent' loin de là même. Ah, peut être qu'en ce moment si …

Voir Hisagi accompagné de son juge lui foutait les boules tout les jours. Dire que lui avait échoué à se trouver quelqu'un. Enfin pas n'importe qui …

Et puis cet imbécile le narguait un peu plus chaque jour, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui reparler de Joe. Apparemment la situation l'amusait. A ce qu'il aurait aimé lui foutre son poing dans sa jolie p'tite face …

Le roux était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Nnoitra rentrer.

Le brun regarda intensément Ichigo.

** Mais il fout quoi encore ? Il rêvasse alors qu'il à six dossiers en attente j'y crois pas !**

Ichigo était là, les yeux fermés, encore en train de rêver. Il se balançait doucement sur sa chaise.

Nnoitra s'approcha doucement de lui, et donna un bon coup dans le pied de sa chaise. L'effet fut immédiat, le roux fut déstabilisé et bascula en arrière. Le choc fut violent, et les idées du roux furent vite remises en place.

- T'as intérêt à te magner ton cul à me lire ses dossiers ! Ragea Nnoitra.

Le roux avait les yeux légèrement plissé sous l'effet de la douleur, il était mal retombé et s'était fait mal au dos. Non mais il n'était pas bien ce Nnoitra ?

Ichigo releva alors le visage et regarda Nnoitra, son regard le fusillait sur place. Nnoitra quant à lui, lui rendait très bien ce regard. Si Ichigo continuait à faire n'importe quoi il se pourrait très bien que l'agence perde un autre client, et ça, il en était hors de question.

- Relève toi et bosses ! Lui intima Nnoitra. Cette aprèm on voit un nouveau client, j'te conseille de bien étudier son dossier !

Ichigo suivit à la lettre ce que Nnoitra lui avait ordonné. Même si il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, Nnoitra avait une sacré influence sur lui. Dès qu'il lui montrait qu'il était en colère, le rouquin courbait l'échine et lui obéissait sans broncher. Il n'osa même pas se plaindre du coup que le brun venait de lui faire.

Lorsqu'Hisagi arriva il remarqua directement l'attitude du roux. Lui qui, pendant une semaine n'avait rien foutu, était là à travailler d'arrache pied sur ce pauvre dossier.

Il le fouillait de fond en compte, tapotait sur son PC et semblait complètement absorbé. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup à la Nnoitra.

Nnoitra lui confirma d'ailleurs son idée lorsqu'il ce retourna sur lui. Il le regardait, et pas n'importe comment, il en aurait réveillé un mort. Shuuhei compris vite qu'il avait intérêt à s'y mettre s'il ne voulait pas ce voir traiter comme du poisson pourri.

Merde ! Et dire qu'il avait formé ce trio à l'origine pour être pépère !

_Trois heures étaient passés …_

L'horloge affichait midi, enfin ! Ichigo releva la tête et regarda Nnoitra comme pour lui demander la permission. Le brun était en colère, certes, mais pas assez pour priver le roux de sa nourriture si vitale. C'était un fait ! Ichigo, même si son physique ne le montrait pas, adoré mangé ! Et midi c'était sacré, aussi, si Nnoitra l'avait empêché de partir cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses.

- Bon j'y vais moi ! Lâcha Hisagi tout sourire. Je vais manger avec Kensei lança t'il à Ichigo histoire de lui foutre un peu plus les nerfs !

- Oué, amuses toi bien. Siffla Nnoitra entre ses dents. Y'a rien à faire, il n'y avait que lui qui n'allait pas papillonner à droite à gauche. ** Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sinon y'aurais plus d'agence depuis longtemps ! **

- J'vais y'aller aussi, se tenta Ichigo pas très sur qu'il en avait le droit.

- Oué, mais grouille ! Il te reste encore 5 dossiers à relire !

- Oui … Je ne serais pas long …

_Du coté à Hisagi …_

Ah ! Tout allait bien pour lui, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que lui et Kensei s'amusait à deux. Bon, certes, il ne pouvait pas encore parler de grand amour mais ! Il n'en était pas très loin !

Au moins lui ne courrait pas après un mec qu'il n'aurait jamais ! Cette pensée fit rire notre beau brun, ah ce qu'il aimait taquiner Ichigo, même si parfois cela pouvait être dur pour lui. Au fond de lui, il l'aurait presque plein … enfin presque !

Il venait à peine de faire quelques pas dans la rue que Kensei pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Hisagi était toujours tout foufou lorsqu'il le voyait, un peu comme un gosse devant un jouet. Si bien qu'il ne put retenir ses jambes de courir et de se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Amant qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie de se montrer ainsi en public.

Après l'avoir réceptionné, il n'allait tout de même pas s'écarter pour le laisser tomber … quoique !, il repoussa légèrement son amant et lui lança un regard qui se voulait être furieux.

- Hisa …

- Kensounet ! Tu m'as manqué ! Fit Hisagi en frottant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme.

- Hisa … Souffla t'il à nouveau, on nous regarde …

- Ils sont jaloux de notre amour ! Ignore-les !

Kensei regarda alors son amant, décidément, il avait l'air plus mature quand il l'avait rencontré. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, même dans la rue, le statut de Kensei ne lui permettait pas de s'afficher n'importe comment. Surtout en faisant étalage de sa vie privée ainsi. Après tout, comme chaque juge qui était un temps soit peu connu, il recevait plusieurs lettres de menaces par jour. Et même si cela l'ennuyait, Hisagi commençait à prendre un peu trop de risque à son goût. On ne sait jamais ce que peut faire un détraqué !

- Hisa, je te l'ai déjà dit qu'ici, si près de mon travail, il vaut mieux être prudent … S'expliqua alors l'argenté.

- Oui je sais … fit Hisagi l'air contrarié.

- Allons manger, j'ai peu de temps …

- Comme d'habitude …

Kensei se décolla à contre cœur d'Hisagi et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Hisagi lui, semblait ennuyé par cette distance et essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher un peu plus de son amant.

Une fois arrivé devant le petit restaurant, les deux hommes commandèrent rapidement. Hisagi prit une salade qui était de saison et Kensei son habituel pavé de bœuf accompagné de pomme de terre rissolées et de quelques légumes sur le coté.

Vu de loin on aurait put croire deux amis qui prenait le déjeuné ensemble, vu de près on connaissait le statut des deux hommes. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux ne tarderait pas à voir les menaces qui planaient au dessus de sa tête s'exécuter …

_Du coté d'Ichigo …_

Ichigo ne savait pas encore ou il allait se restaurer. Depuis qu'Hisagi était avec Kensei, il avait pris l'habitude d'éviter tout les endroits habituels ou ils mangeaient. Du coup, Ichigo se voyait contraint de changer ses habitudes. Si bien qu'il finit par s'éloigner un peu, beaucoup, de son lieu de travail et tomba sur une petite place.

Il n'avait jamais été ici, bien qu'au final, il ne lui avait fallut que vingt minutes pour y arriver. D'ailleurs, cela amusait grandement le rouquin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il vadrouillait dans le coin et jamais il n'avait pensé prendre cette petite ruelle.

En effet, avant de tomber sur cette place, Ichigo avait suivit une petite ruelle qui avait l'air assez malfamé. Mais bon, pas de risque, pas de gloire ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il était faible, non ? Et il ne savait pas où aller aujourd'hui alors, autant tenter des endroits inconnus.

Mais, jamais il ne se serait imaginé qu'une ruelle aussi sale et sombre pouvait déboucher sur une petite place qui semblait plus qu'accueillante.

Il fit le tour de la place du regard et décida de s'y trouver un endroit où manger.

Il y avait plusieurs endroits, et il nota d'y revenir plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, une petite brasserie lui faisait de l'œil. Il s'y dirigea puis entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Un serveur vint alors l'accueillir.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Fit un jeune homme blond tout sourire.

- Bonjour … Ichigo était septique, il avait déjà vu cette tête là avant non ? Il plissa alors les yeux tentant de se remémorer.

- Dans le salon ! Fit le blond comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du roux.

- Oh … Kya ?

- Kira, tu manges seul ?

- Euh … oui, désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas immédiatement reconnu. Fit le roux gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ici ça t'iras ?

- Oui oui !

- Je t'apporte la carte !

Ichigo mangea comme un roi, il était bien content d'avoir trouvé cette petite place. La brasserie avait une carte digne d'un restaurant et Kira était plus qu'appréciable. Il lui avait tenu compagnie le temps de son repas et c'est avec un peu de mal que Ichigo finit par sortir de l'endroit, adressant un dernier signe en direction de Kira. C'est sur, il reviendrait !

Il regarda alors sa montre. ** Merde ! 14h, mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu ? Nnoitra va me tuer !**

Il tourna la tête dans à peu près toutes les directions, histoire de voir où était située la ruelle …

Mais, quand on est retard, le sort s'acharne toujours contre nous ! Si bien qu'Ichigo avait complètement oublié de part ou il était venu. Il commença alors à tourner légèrement en rond, histoire de repérer un endroit qu'il avait emprunté, mais rien.

Il allait rentrer dans la brasserie quand son regard croisa quelque chose … où plutôt quelqu'un.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur. Merde alors ! Lui ! Ici ?

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il rêvait … encore une fois !

** Merde Ichi il est super tard tu devrais déjà être rentré ! En plus je parie qu'il va te jeter ! Oh et puis merde ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !**

Joe était là, dans un magnifique costard noir, une chemise blanche contrasté le tout, et une cravate bleu claire. Merde, ce type avec une cravate ! Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu le croire s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les deux fois où son regard s'était porté sur lui, il était vêtu simplement. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé en homme d'affaire, voilà qui était chose faite.

La cravate de l'homme était négligemment desserrée et sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte, les deux premiers boutons ayant était enlevé. L'homme devait surement avoir chaud.

Il était assis sur une chaise, en train de lire son journal et de siroter son café. Une mallette noire était posée non loin de lui.

Alors comme ça le bleuté était un homme d'affaire. Intérieurement, Ichigo se mit à sourire, cette cravate lui donnait bien des idées … Mais ce n'était pas le moment !

**Ichi, ressaisis-toi ! T'as pas beaucoup de temps j'te rappelle !**

Le rouquin s'avança doucement vers la chaise qui était à coté du bleuté et finit par s'y assoir. Sentant que quelqu'un venait de se poser à la même table que lui, le bleuté releva les yeux de son journal et croisa le regard ambré de l'avocat.

Ichigo sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, décidemment, ce type lui faisait un effet fou. Ses deux yeux turquoise étaient posés sur lui. On aurait dit une minette de quinze ans.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, le regard était soupçonneux. D'ailleurs une interrogation flottait littéralement dans celui-ci.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda le bleuté, légèrement pris au dépourvu par un inconnu qui avait décidé de partager sa table.

- Euh … Ichi était perplexe. Il venait bien de lui demander qui il était non ?

Le bleuté regarda alors autour de lui, pourtant, il y avait plusieurs tables de libre. Ce n'est pas comme si le roux avait été obligé de s'assoir là.

- Hum ? Questionna à nouveau le bleuté.

- Euh … Joe … Se tenta alors le rouquin. Je sais que, c'était pas très cool de ma part mais … Les joues d'Ichigo s'était empourprés à vue d'œil. Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Joe était septique, comment ce type connaissait son nom alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Il plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de lire dans le roux.

** C'est quoi encore ce délire ? C'est encore un coup d'Harribel ?**

Le bleuté chercha alors des yeux Harribel, puis lorsqu'il eut finit sa recherche, regarda à nouveau le rouquin qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis.

- C'est Harribel qui t'envoies ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Dit lui que j'en ai assez de ses sottises. Qu'elle me laisse tranquille un peu, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide.

- Euh … Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles …

Ichigo ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il était partit sur un coup de tête voir le bleuté mais au final il commençait à regretter. Alors c'était sa stratégie ? Faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

Joe de son côté était plus que septique. Cet homme connaissait son nom et ne connaissait pas Harribel ? Et si c'était lui ? Non impossible, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Mais ça serait bien son genre …

- Et d'où on se connait ? Finit par demander Joe.

- Ben on s'est vu dans le tribunal, puis au club … Ichigo ne comprenait pas, ce type avait perdu la mémoire ou quoi ?

- Mmm, je vois. Et tu t'appelles ?

- Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Enchanté Ichigo fit la voix douce de l'homme.

Son ton avait complètement changé, il y a quelques secondes il le prenait de haut et lui paraissait agressif et maintenant il était aussi doux qu'un agneau.

**Il est skyzophrène? C'est bien ma veine !**

Voyant que son compagnon de table ne répondait pas, Joe reprit doucement.

- Mon nom est Joe, Joe Jacks.

- Enchanté ! Fit nerveusement Ichigo lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son impolitesse. Je … Je suis désolé mais ! Je dois y aller !

- Attends ! Fit le bleuté en attrapant le roux par la main.

L'effet fut immédiat, Ichigo rougit de plus belle. Le bleuté lui glissa alors une carte de visite dans la main.

- Ce sont mes coordonnées, on pourrait peut être diné un de ses jours ensemble ? Fit-il d'un sourire qui ne laissa pas le roux indifférent.

- Oui, souffla Ichigo.

C'était officiel, Ichigo était déjà mordu de ce type. Après tout il l'avait peut être oublié, ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'aurait pas à se justifier. Mais il avait eu quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis un moment ! Son numéro ! Enfin !

Le rouquin lui fit un rapide sourire et rechercha à nouveau la ruelle des yeux.

- Par là lui fit alors le bleuté lui désignant sa ruelle.

- Co … comment tu …

- Je t'ai vu venir, fit-il tout sourire. Tu es repérable je dirais …

Round trois contre la tomate ! Il venait de lui faire un compliment là ou c'était lui ?

**Ichi, soit pas encore plus ridicule bordel !**

- M … merci !

Et Ichigo pressa le pas vers sa ruelle …

Joe lui, se contenta de regarder le jeune homme, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était apparu mais il s'en était vite désintéressé. Même s'il se plaisait à regarder les hommes il faisait toujours attention à ne pas être remarqué.

Et si le rouquin le rappelait, il en saurait surement plus sur cette histoire. De toute manière cela ne lui coutait rien …

_Du coté de Nnoitra …_

Pour une fois Nnoitra ne mangeait pas au cabinet, et croyez moi, c'était extrêmement rare. Il adorait rester seul le midi, cela lui permettait de se reposer correctement. Pas de bruit, pas de soupir, pas de bavarderie incessante de la part de ses collègues, pas de 'Nnoityyyyy' par ci ou par là. Ah le pied absolu !

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. En effet, sa folle de sœur l'avait supplié de la rejoindre à l'hôpital pour manger avec elle. Et comme aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, Nnoitra avait décidé de céder à son caprice pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Mais voilà, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle l'avait invité lui. Oui lui ! Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Déjà que supporter cette folle l'emmerdait au plus au point et maintenant monsieur ' j'ai un balai dans le cul' se pointait. Et en plus il était accompagné …

Nnoitra regarda sa sœur qui semblait toute heureuse. Elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise comme si elle jouissait toutes les deux secondes en poussant des cris aigues.

**Bordel, je hais les nanas et leurs airs de débile **

- Nell, c'est qui ses gars là ? demanda sèchement Nnoitra.

- Ils bossent tous avec moi ! Je voulais que tu les rencontres TOUS ! Fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. En plus, ils ont tous acceptés de manger avec nous ! Hihi !

- Oué, dur dur de faire trois pas pour arriver dans la cantine de l'hôpital. Se moqua Nnoitra.

Nell l'ignora royalement et se leva pour accueillir ses 'invités'.

- Merci d'être venus ! Fit-elle enjouée.

- De rien répondirent la plupart de ses collègues.

Byakuya lui, ne répondit pas, un regard méprisant s'était posé sur Nnoitra. Il n'avait pas apprécié son petit tête à tête avec lui, c'est limite s'il ne l'avait pas insulté.

Il s'assit à coté de Nell, histoire de ne pas être trop prêt de son frère, puis commença à manger. Les autres avaient tous suivit le pas quand il avait vu Byakuya s'assoir. Et même si ce fut, un petit signe anodin, Nnoitra l'avait parfaitement remarqué.

Alors comme ça ce type était suffisamment respecté pour que, des que ses fesses se posaient à un endroit, les autres faisaient de même ? Amusant. Peut être reverrait il son jugement.

- Nnoitraaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Fit Nell en lui pinçant la joue.

- BORDEL ! S'écria l'autre furieux. Tu vois pas qu'je mange ?

- Si mais je voulais te dire ! Byakuya est notre meilleur médecin !

- Oué tu l'as d'jà dit ! Fit-il acerbe.

Nell se renfrogna un peu, il l'envoyait toujours paitre et elle commençait à en avoir marre.

- Et bien il est chirurgien, lui ! Fit-elle.

- Et qu'est ce que … Nnoitra releva les yeux vers Nell, ce type était chirurgien ? Mais pourquoi l'avait il soigné alors ?

- Et oué ! Fit-elle malicieusement. Dire que toi qui voulait faire des études de médecine, tu t'es vautré et tu es partit dans le droit ! Faut croire que y'a que des ratés là dedans !

- Nell … Fit Nnoitra plus que menaçant.

Les personnes qui étaient à leur table n'avaient pas osés prononcer un seul mot. Apparemment le frère de leur collègue était assez soupe au lait. Ils préféraient laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient et ne pas s'en occuper.

- Hum, Hum fit alors Byakuya. Nous devons retourner à notre travail me semble t'il… fit il d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Il se leva alors gracieusement et prit la direction de la sortie. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, sa démarche était comparable à celle d'un ange, il était beau, majestueux … Les hommes comme les femmes semblaient l'admirer. Sauf un.

** Ce pète-cul m'emmerde !** Ragea Nnoitra intérieurement.

_De retour à l'agence …_

Hisagi fut le premier à être de retour, Kensei n'ayant pas le temps de prendre des pauses de plus d'une heure, il ne lui était pas difficile d'être présent le premier.

Nnoitra arriva le second et pesta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit que Kurosaki n'était pas là. Il était déjà 2h lorsqu'il était rentré. Et cet idiot n'était toujours pas là ? Il était partit compter les fleurs ou quoi ?

Nnoitra commençait déjà à pester, si bien qu'Hisagi, qui en avait marre de l'entendre ronchonner, lui lança un dilemme.

- Si tu continues de marmonner entre tes dents j'me fous à poil !

Nnoitra fut limite choqué, ce couillon en serait bien capable.

- Tu fais ça j'te vire ducon !

- Tatatata ! Tu ne peux pas nous sommes associés ! A-sso-ciés ! Et arrêtes de râler, il finira bien par rentrer.

- Depuis quand tu m'donnes des ordres ? Fit Nnoitra à bout de nerfs.

- Depuis que tu es un petit Nnoity et que tu n'es pas sage ! Vi-lain !

Hisagi avait pris un air idiot, très idiot. Si bien que la réaction de Nnoitra ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il éclata de rire, son rire envahit toute la pièce et Hisagi fut plus qu'étonné de voir le grincheux de service rire ainsi.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et commençait à s'étouffer.

Hisagi l'approcha alors légèrement vexé.

- Tu as du boulot il me semble !

Nnoitra s'arrêta alors de rire, en effet, ils avaient du boulot, et pas qu'un peu. D'ailleurs tout ça lui faisait peter un plomb depuis quelques jours. Ils avaient accumulés trop de retard. En partie à cause d'Ichigo car beaucoup de leurs dossiers reposaient sur ses performances. Ichigo avait la capacité de captiver les jurés et bien souvent, ils s'en étaient sortit alors qu'au début tout était contre eux.

Nnoitra commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, s'ils ne se reprenaient pas rapidement, l'agence pouvait très bien couler.

Il essuya les larmes qui étaient encore présente et se remit au travail sans un mot de plus. Cette fois ci, ils devraient tout les trois passer devant les juges et défendre leurs différents clients.

L'horloge affichait 2h30 lorsqu'Ichigo entra dans l'agence. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein la tête mais étrangement il s'en moquait. Il était content d'avoir obtenu le numéro du bleuté, enfin, après tant de journées passées à broyer du noir, il avait eu la chance de le revoir.

Nnoitra releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, il avait très envie de le sermonner, mais il ne le fit pas. Ichigo avait un sourire sur le visage, un sourire, certes un petit et en coin mais il souriait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre le roux d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Bref, il s'en moquait, l'important c'est qu'il semblait de bonne humeur et dès que le roux était de bonne humeur il était performant. C'est le principal.

Hisagi quant à lui ne le vit pas du même œil, Ichigo avait déprimé toute la semaine et d'un coup il était heureux. Il s'était forcement passé quelque chose !

- Tu l'as revu ? Fit-il curieux.

Ichigo ne lui répondit que d'un geste de la tête, bien sûr qu'il l'avait revu sinon son sourire ne se serait pas élargit à l'entente de la question.

- Et j'ai même son numéro ! Fit-il victorieux.

- Ah ah ! On va pouvoir se faire des soirées échangistes ! Lança Hisagi sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Mmmm faut encore qu'on s'mette en couple pour ça, et c'est pas gagné ! Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de moi !

- Genre ! Comment il aurait pu t'oublier ? Vous êtes resté toute une partie de la soirée à deux et en plus il n'avait pas bu un seul verre !

- Boh, j'sais pas trop, 'fin bon ! tant mieux, j'aurais pas à me justifier. Fit-il pensif.

- Et ça vous direz de bosser ? Fit Nnoitra qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Ouép ! Répondirent les deux autres en cœurs.

Ichigo avait repris du poil de la bête et s'était mit à travailler dur, plus vite il finirait ses dossiers et plus vite il pourrait appeler son bleuté. Il avait hâte, mais avant il devait finir tout ses dossiers et malheureusement pour lui, ils s'entassaient rapidement !

Cette soirée là, Ichigo fut le dernier à partir. Il avait traité quatre dossiers sur les six. Demain il devait aller au tribunal représenter un client, il en profiterait pour appeler Joe mais pas avant. Il était tout de même 11h du soir, le déranger à cette heure l'ennuierait surement.

Il rentra à pied et sifflota en chemin, l'air était frais et venait lentement caresser sa peau. D'ailleurs il se plaisait à penser que ce n'était pas l'œuvre du vent mais Joe qui le caressait. Ce qu'on peut être bête des fois !

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se fit rapidement de quoi manger et ne tarda pas à se coucher. Demain serai une bonne journée ! Il demanderait à Joe où il se restaurerait et irait le rejoindre à midi juste après son procès.

Vivement demain !

-P'tit Mot-

Bon ! Voilà un autre chapitre de fait (d'ailleurs il faut vraiment que je relise tout pour les fautes . mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je préfère avancer l'histoire lorsque j'ai quelques petites minutes de dispo !).

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et comme vous l'imaginez Joe sera bientôt de retour )


	9. Rendez Vous

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Ichigo s'est laissé entrainer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée V.I.P. En voici les conséquences… YAOI.

**Warning :** Citron, mon premier *_*

**P'tit mot :** Bon, tout d'abord, désolée pour cette publication tardive ! Ce n'était pas un manque d'inspiration mais plus de mot :'(

Ensuite merci pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours ça fait plaisir !

**/ Non corrigé **

Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous

_Chez Ichigo…_

Ichigo avait mal dormi, non pas que son procès lui apportait des soucis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Joe. Son comportement avait été étrange … Oui, bon, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais que quelqu'un devienne subitement amnésique c'était nouveau pour lui.

Ou peut être l'avait il fait exprès dans le but d'embrouiller le roux ? Non ça ne rimait à rien … Enfin, il était totalement perdu.

Il était 6h du matin quand Ichigo se leva de son lit. Il avait vu toutes les heures défiler devant ses yeux, ça l'avait … épuisé !

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain puis prit sa douche matinale.

Qu'il était bon de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Ah, si seulement une personne pouvait arriver subitement, et lui tenir compagnie. Genre, je rentre chez toi par effraction, je me déshabille l'air de rien et j'entre sous ta douche te susurrer des mots doux et des caresses divines …

**Arrêtes de rêver ! Ichi t'es pas possible ! Pense un peu à ton procès ça te changera les idées …**

Ou peut être pas. C'est justement le jour d'un procès qu'il avait fais la rencontre du bleuté. Il lui avait tout de suite plu, même s'il n'était resté qu'un court instant.

Et puis, lorsqu'il l'avait revu au bar. Bon il n'en avait pas de très bon souvenir, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils avaient partagé le lit ensemble. Enfin … partager n'est peut être pas le bon mot, bref !

Et puis il avait eu la chance de le revoir à cette terrasse de café. Si ça ce n'était pas une intervention divine !

Ichigo en était sur, cette fois, il ne serrait pas saoul et pourrait profiter des instants qu'ils échangeraient avec Joe ce midi.

C'est sur ses bonnes idées qu'Ichigo partit défendre son client de bon matin.

_Arrivé au tribunal …_

Seulement voilà, si Ichigo avait eu de la chance de revoir le bleuté il en avait un peu moins pour son procès. Avec tous ses beaux rêves il en avait complètement oublié son dossier et, il était hors de question de retourner chez lui alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes …

Que faire ? Bon le client qu'il représentait était un petit voyou qui avait effectué quelques graffitis et avait insulté la police mais bon … S'il perdait encore un client, Nnoitra le décapiterait surement, même s'il s'agissait d'un petit merdeux.

Dix minutes, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait pour trouver une solution.

**Choix numéro un : Appeler Nnoitra … Non oublions !**

**Choix numéro deux : Appeler Hisagi … Oué nan il ne va pas arrêter après, genre 'je t'ai sauvé la vie'**

**Choix numéro trois : On improvise !**

**Un peu foireux mais y'a pas l'choix !**

Ichigo rajusta légèrement sa longue robe noire qui caractérisait si bien son rang et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux … Ou pas, en faite il avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard mais bon.

La couleur de ses cheveux allait étrangement bien avec sa robe, même si lui détestait ça, nombre de personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il arborait une telle tenue.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, Ichigo et son client entrèrent alors dans le tribunal.

Le procès, bien qu'étant mineur, prît tout de même trois heures à être clôturé. Et même si, Ichigo n'avait pas son dossier sous la main, il s'en était sortit avec brio … Bon peut être que … Il connaissait un peu le juge et bon … Mais ce n'est pas un détail que nous retiendrons. Et puis l'avocat en face n'avait pas la moindre chance face à lui. Le juge le détestait littéralement, la façon dont il lui parlait transpiré de mépris.

Il était 11h lorsqu'ils sortirent victorieux. Son jeune client lui proposa d'aller boire un verre ce que Ichigo ne refusa pas. Il était mal vu de refuser un verre dit de 'victoire' surtout quand la personne qui vous le propose … Ne le propose pas en faite, c'était plutôt un :

- Viens, on va boire un verre !

Vu le ton du jeune homme, Ichigo n'osa pas le contredire. Il voulait être présentable pour son futur rendez vous … Rendez vous d'ailleurs qui n'avait toujours pas été pris !

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Le rouquin prît tout de même le temps de se changer une fois le verre de la victoire passé. D'ailleurs il l'avait bien sentit passer ! Le p'tit con l'avait amené dans l'un des café les plus hauts de gamme, s'était servit comme un roi et avait laissé l'addition à ses bons soins.

**Connerie de gosse ! J'suis bien content que j'en aurais jamais tiens !**

Mais il était tout de même 11h45 et Ichigo n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où déjeunait le bleuté. Il appela alors le bleuté.

- Joe Jacks, banque Wilson, je vous écoute.

- **Merde, il bosse pour une banque, bah ça explique son costard ... **

- Allo ?

- Euh … Joe ?

- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi Ichigo.

- Ah ! Justement je pensais à toi. Lança l'homme de sa voix chaude. Ce qui eut un effet direct chez notre rouquin qui en aurait presque laissé tomber son téléphone.

- Euh … Je me demandais ou tu mangeais ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oh, désolé mais ce midi je mange avec l'un de nos plus gros client.

- Ah …

- Mais ce soir je suis libre … Reprit il de sa voix chaude.

Ichigo rougissait comme une tomate. Décidément il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ce soir, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

- Très bien ! Où se rejoint-on ? Fit-il tout de même déterminé.

Le bleuté lui refila une adresse et le laissa sur ses quelques mots. Son client l'attendait et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'impatiente.

** En tout cas, moi je suis impatient …** Fit Ichigo songeur.

_Début d'après midi, au cabinet …_

Chacun des trois amis avait eu un procès ce matin même. Ils rentrèrent tous aux alentours de 14h.

Nnoitra fut le premier arrivé, ravit de sa performance. Non seulement son client avait gagné mais en plus il avait empoché un sacré pactole ! Et comme son client était ravi, il avait de lui-même pris la décision de donner plus au cabinet.

Si bien que Nnoitra avait reçu un joli chèque comportant plusieurs zéro dessus …

Hisagi lui, revint assez perturbé de son procès. Ce qui attira directement l'œil de Nnoitra sur lui, vu la tête qu'il se tapait.

- T'as merdé ou quoi ? Fit-il agressif.

- Euh … J'sais pas si on peut dire ça … Le ton était calme mais ne laissait pas penser qu'Hisagi craignait Nnoitra.

- C'est passé quoi alors ? Raconte ! Ordonna-t-il.

Hisagi soupira longuement, ce qui le perturbait n'était pas son procès, certes il n'avait pas été très bon sur ce coup là, mais son client n'avait pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait et semblait mécontent.

Non, Hisagi était inquiet, et c'est ce silence qui angoissa légèrement le plus âgé. Il n'avait jamais vu Hisagi si calme, au pire il hurlait de rage ou se mettait très rarement à laisser quelques larmes perler mais là, ce n'était pas normal. Son silence était inquiétant.

Non, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son procès sinon il ne garderait pas le silence aussi longtemps.

Nnoitra décrispa alors son visage et passa près du brun.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Cette voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui retentissait il y a quelques minutes.

Hisagi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, ses lèvres étaient pincées et son désarroi était flagrant. Il tremblait légèrement, et il agrippa doucement la chemise de Nnoitra avant de l'enlacer et de pleurer doucement sur son épaule.

Nnoitra qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être tendre avec les gens, ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'être d'une tendresse absolue avec le brun. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux comme pour l'apaiser et posta l'autre dans son dos, qu'il caressait délicatement.

- Que se passe t'il ? Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

- Je … Il …

Hisagi sanglotait et avait bien du mal à faire sortir ses mots, il ne savait pas trop par ou commencer. Il agrippa un peu plus la chemise de son homologue et redressa les yeux vers Nnoitra.

- On lui à tirer dessus. Parvint-il à dire d'une faible voix.

Nnoitra serra brusquement les dents, après tout ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Le juge avait une sacrée réputation et en avait enfermé plus d'un. Il continua cependant de caresser doucement les cheveux d'Hisagi et ne dit mot.

- Tu ne me demande pas comment il va ? Fit le brun surpris.

Il savait très bien que Nnoitra n'était pas du genre à prendre des nouvelles mais bon ! De la à ne pas en prendre du tout y'a un fossé !

- Ben, si t'es là, c'est soit qu'il est mort, soit qu'on l'a raté. Fit-il le plus sérieux du monde. Sinon t's'rais déjà à son chevet en train de pleurnicher.

Même si les mots étaient durs, Nnoitra ne voulait pas blesser Hisagi. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser penser qu'il était émotif ou un truc du genre. Bref, Nnoitra ne faisait comme si de rien n'était, et pourtant son geste prouvait qu'il n'aimait pas voir le plus jeune dans cet état.

Hisagi ne dit mot, Nnoitra avait raison, sauf que si Kensei était mort, il serait en train de pleurer et pas en train de sangloter. Du coup, il se sentit un peu bête de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

Kensei s'était effectivement fait tirer dessus mais la balle ne l'avait que frôler. Il avait à peine eu sa manche déchirée et une fine trainée de sang avait coulé sur son bras. En gros, juste une égratignure, mais en réalité, Hisagi avait eu très peur. Et dire qu'il avait flippé l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Du coup il avait juste dit qu'on avait tiré sur Kensei.

Kensei n'avait pas voulu prendre sa journée suite à cet événement prétextant que s'il le faisait, les coupables le penserait fragile et recommenceraient. Du coup Hisagi s'était retrouvé en plan. Il cherchait du réconfort, rien de plus. Et malgré les paroles de Nnoitra, Hisagi se sentait comme en sécurité dans ses bras.

Quand Ichigo rentra à son tour, il vit un spectacle pour le moins inattendu, Hisagi et Nnoitra qui se serrait l'un contre l'autre.

**Ben merde alors ! Ils se sont mis à deux … Il a déjà largué Kensei ? Rapide ! J'pensais qu'il l'aimait moi … Si j'avais su j'aurais p'têt tenté l'coup !**

Deux têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui et les deux hommes se décrochèrent rapidement.

- Hum … Merci fit Hisagi tout en rougissant de la situation.

- De rien Cendrillon ! Lui balança l'autre en souriant malicieusement.

Ichigo ne dit mot, et se mit à son travail. Après tout, leur histoire de cul ne le regardait pas … Bon, ok, la curiosité était assez grande, mais si il demandait maintenant, Nnoitra lui tomberait dessus et l'étranglerais. Ce soir Rendez vous donc ! On ne peut pas se permettre la bagarre !

L'aprèm midi passa rapidement, les trois avaient rattrapé leur retard et les prochains procès seraient dans une semaine. De quoi leur laisser le temps de vaquer à leur occupation.

D'ailleurs, Hisagi partit rapidement, suivit de très près par Nnoitra puis se fut au tour d'Ichigo.

_Chez Ichigo …_

Il s'était préparé toute la soirée, histoire d'être parfait.

Il s'était lavé, habillé et parfumé. Bref, un vrai prince …

Il avait mis une chemise noire qui tranché agréablement bien avec sa couleur de cheveux et un jean bleu foncé. Il était habillé simplement mais il savait que c'était dans le simple qu'on était le plus séduisant.

Il mit ses baskets blanches et partit joyeusement pour son rendez vous.

**Enfin !**

_En chemin …_

Ichigo avait l'habitude de partir à pied ou qu'il allait, son appartement était à proximité de tout et du coup, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'acheter une voiture. Seulement là, il en aurait bien profité.

Cela faisait une demi heure déjà qu'il marchait, et pour le coup, heureusement que la soirée était douce.

Il aurait bien pris le bus mais il n'y en avait pas à cette heure ci. D'ailleurs cela avait grandement agacé notre rouquin, c'était une petite ville certes, mais il n'était que 20h et plus un bus qui ne circule !

Bref, il mit un peu moins d'une heure pour arriver à destination.

_Chez Joe …_

Quand il arriva devant la bâtisse, Ichigo regarda avec étonnement. C'était bien un directeur de banque, il n'en avait plus aucun doute. D'ailleurs il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait été en boite ? Bon, ok, même les directeurs peuvent s'amuser, mais pour Ichi il ne le voyait pas du tout dans ce registre d'amusement.

La maison était un agréable plein pied, elle semblait assez grande et ce qui avait émerveillé Ichi, était la fontaine qui trônait fièrement dans le jardin ainsi que toute l'architecture de celui-ci. Les buissons étaient sur mesure, le jardin était immense et semblait s'étendre à plusieurs kilomètres. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir un aussi grand jardin ? Mystère ! Il avait de nombreuses plantes et fleurs qui accompagnaient le chemin pavé menant à la porte de la demeure. On pouvait également distinguer plusieurs sortes d'arbres fruitier ou non. L'été, ce jardin devait être un délice !

La demeure était entouré par de longue barrière qui ne cassé en rien le charme de la demeure. Ichigo appuya alors sur la sonnette disposée sur celle-ci.

A l'interphone un homme lui répondit, et il reconnut directement sa voix.

- Joe, c'est Ichigo, tu peux m'ouvrir ?

- J'arrive ne bouge pas !

Quelques instants plus tard, Joe sortait et allait ouvrir à Ichigo. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et le fit entrer.

Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'autant le jardin était riche de décoration, autant l'intérieur ne semblait disposer que du nécessaire. Il y avait quelques meubles certes, mais pas de décoration à proprement parlé. Pas de photos, pas de statues ou autres, pas même une plante.

Ichigo était plus qu'intrigué mais n'osa rien demander. Après tout il venait à peine d'entrer.

Joe lui se dirigea vers la cuisine et proposa un verre à son hôte.

- Que bois-tu ?

- Un soft ça ira.

- Mmm et un champagne ?

Ichigo tiqua, lui et l'alcool ça faisait deux. Bon du champagne c'est pas fort … ça va pas me tuer … ça … oh et puis zut !

- Ok !

Il s'installa dans le salon, faisant un peu comme chez lui, en attendant Joe. Celui-ci ne fut pas long et revint avec deux coupes. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'Ichigo et le regarda, comme cherchant à le découvrir.

Il y eu un petit silence durant quelques instants. D'ailleurs Ichi n'avait pas trop d'idée sur quoi parler et commençait un peu à paniquer. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour ne pas paraitre ridicule ? Mais la question fut vite évincé lorsque le bleuté se mit à parler.

- Alors Ichi, dit moi tout. D'où me connais-tu ?

La question en aurait refroidit plus d'un, mais Joe était curieux de savoir qui il était et où il était sensé l'avoir rencontré.

Ichigo sentit un malaise le parcourir, alors, comme ça il revenait à la charge. Se moquait il de lui, ou était il sérieux ? Il se racla difficilement la gorge.

- Mmmm, tu m'as fais venir pour ça ? Fit-il assez sec.

- Pas que, pas que … Mais ton histoire m'intéresse …

Ichigo était suspicieux, il pensait passer un bon moment mais si l'autre n'y mettait pas du sien. Et au vu du regard de Joe il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Il avait fait quoi entre temps ? Il se drogué ou un truc du genre ?

Il souffla, exaspéré et entreprit de lui raconter rapidement.

- On s'est vu une fois au tribunal, avant que je ne passe avec mon client. Tu étais là et tu m'as parlé un peu, savoir si on s'était déjà vu. Ensuite tu es parti …

- Et on s'était déjà vu ?

Ichigo tiqua sur la question. Elle semblait parfaitement naturelle pour le bleuté, mais pas pour Ichi. Le roux commençait franchement à douter, qui plus est l'homme ne semblait pas pareil, ses manières étaient beaucoup plus distingué que l'inconnu d'auparavant. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il avait une double personnalité.

- Non … Jamais …

- Et tu es avocat je suppose ?

- Oui, nous avons un cabinet mes amis et moi.

Le bleuté semblait très légèrement surpris, comme s'il ne l'imaginait pas du tout en avocat, ce qui vexa au passage le rouquin. Il avait ce froncement de sourcil si caractéristique qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda Joe qui semblait imperturbable.

- On s'est revu au club le 'Dance Floor'.

Ichigo se tut quelques instants, histoire de voir comment réagissait le bleuté, mais il ne laissait absolument rien transparaitre. Son visage était sérieux, même si un léger sourire épousait ses lèvres. Il reprit alors son récit.

- Et on a était chez moi … fit le rouquin sans trop en dire.

- On a couché ensemble ? Fit le bleuté sans prendre de gant.

Ichigo ne savait quoi répondre … S'il lui disait la vérité, peut être que l'autre le prendrait mal, s' il lui mentait peut être que ça se retournerait contre lui. Il pencha alors pour un mélange des deux.

- Disons qu'on a entamé les choses mais qu'un impératif t'as extirpé de mes draps …

Le rouquin mentait, il le savait, mais il voulait jouer. Son regard était intense et se voulait provocant. Il fixait intensément le bleuté qui d'ailleurs, en faisait tout autant.

Joe avait clairement perçu le manège d'Ichi. Il avait plus que des doutes sur sa dernière phrase mais ça importait peu. Il se leva alors et partit dans sa cuisine.

- Ou va tu ? demanda Ichi un peu perturbé du départ précipité du bleuté.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles manger du cramé, vaux mieux que j'aille voir. Fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil amusé au roux.

Le roux fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre cuisine mais plus qu'ils aillent au restaurant. Bah, ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée. Il saurait si oui ou non, le bleuté était un bon cuisinier.

Le temps que Joe mette la table et ne sorte le plat du four, Ichigo était passé dans son dos et épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes. C'était sa façon d'apprendre comment était le bleuté dans la vie de tout les jours.

- Tu cuisines souvent ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Même certains de mes weekends sont chargés. Mais je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi ?

- Oui et non. Si je perds un weekend dans une affaire je le récupère sur le restant de la semaine. On n'a pas non plus énormément de client. Le cabinet n'est pas encore connu … Mais ça viendra ! Fit Ichigo rêveur.

Les deux hommes dinèrent dans le calme, échangeant quelques mots au passage. Joe lui demandait encore, de temps à autre, des détails sur leur rencontre et Ichi commençaient à en avoir marre. Lui qui pensait bien s'amuser …

Joe n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que ses questions ennuyaient l'autre. Mais il voulait absolument tout savoir, même le plus petit détail.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Ichigo se leva et le remercia.

- Bon, il est tard, demain je bosse donc … A une prochaine peut être …

Joe savait que la soirée avait ennuyé le roux mais, il ne pensait pas à ce point la. En réalité il comptait beaucoup sur son esthétique pour retenir le roux, lui, n'ayant jamais eu l'envie de faire le moindre effort pour un autre que lui-même. Mais perdre le contact avec le roux n'était pas une bonne idée … Il voulait savoir qui était l'auteur de cette petite mise en scène, et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose il l'avait.

C'est à ce moment la qu'il fit un geste qui étonna notre beau roux. Joe glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo, lentement … très lentement …

Il lui envoya un regard d'incompréhension, que lui voulait-il ? Il était déjà 23h et il n'avait su qu'être froid et arrogant et maintenant il lui prenait la main ? Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment réagir à un tel comportement.

Joe s'approcha alors lentement de lui puis lui souffla à l'oreille « Il est tard, je te ramènerais demain si tu le souhaites ».

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 … -1 … -2 …

Le bleuté voyant l'air d'ignorance qu'affichait le roux, glissa alors ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Et approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne.

Le roux ne bougeait pas d'un poil, apparemment il n'était pas très rapide à comprendre. Si bien que, quand leurs lèvres rentrèrent enfin en contact, le roux se mit seulement à réaliser les propos du bleuté.

** Il veut que … Mmm …**

Le baiser était d'une douceur infinie, le contact était comme apaisant et Ichigo ferma doucement les yeux. Il se sentait comme emporté par une vague de bien être, c'était tout simplement grandiose. Personne ne l'avait encore embrassé aussi tendrement, s'il ne l'avait pas tout juste rencontré, il aurait pu penser que ce baiser reflétait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Le baiser resta très chaste, les langues se frôlaient plus qu'elles ne se caressaient. Les lèvres dansaient ensemble et au bout de quelques instants les deux hommes se détachèrent.

Ichigo avait les joues rougit tandis que le bleuté n'avait qu'un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Même si le baiser était divin, Ichigo ne put que repenser à cette différence entre les deux tempéraments. L'homme qui était partit de chez lui semblait beaucoup plus désinvolte, c'était flagrant. Et c'est ce détail qui empêchait Ichi de profiter au mieux de la situation.

Joe fit quelque pas en arrière puis se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Curieux, Ichigo le suivit. Ils tombèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Le bleuté s'allongea alors sur le lit et regarda Ichigo.

- Ne pense pas que ce soit de vulgaires avances, tu me plais, j'en profite … Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi … Fit il d'un ton légèrement détaché.

Bien sur qu'il lui plaisait physiquement mais, mentalement, Ichigo doutait fortement. Il aimait les caractères bien trempés, aimerait il être avec un personnage hautain et sur de lui ?

Voyant que le rouquin attendait sur le pas de la porte, Joe commença à se déshabiller, lentement. Il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses muscles qui étaient parfaitement dessinés. Il la posa délicatement sur la table de chevet puis, commença à déboutonner son pantalon noir.

Ichigo, bien que perdu dans ses pensées, ne décrocha pas ses yeux de la scène, ça le mettait … en appétit ! Que risquait-il après tout ? Etre déçu ? Ça lui arrivé si souvent que ça ne le tuerait pas.

Le bleuté avait commencé à faire glisser son jean quand Ichigo arriva près de lui.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé … Lui murmura l'autre.

- Je vais t'aider. Fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Ichigo fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Joe et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut à nouveau très tendre, le bleuté aimait ça apparemment. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Ichigo faisait glisser ses doigts jusqu'au boxer de son amant. Il joua un peu avec l'élastique avant de tirer doucement sur celui-ci. Il se décrocha du baiser pour enlever le jean qui trainait, ainsi que le boxer.

Il avait un magnifique spectacle devant lui. Le sexe du bleuté était dressé, prêt à se faire dévorer. Ce qu'Ichigo se fit un plaisir de faire.

Il empoigna avec douceur le sexe puis frôla celui-ci de ses lèvres. Le souffle chaud d'Ichigo venait lentement caresser le gland de Joe. C'était un délice et un supplice à la fois, le savoir si près et pourtant si loin à la fois.

Joe était en pleine euphorie, il adorait ce genre de scène, même si pour lui, ça restait un geste bon pour les autres et non pas pour lui. Il ne se rabaisserait jamais à sucer le sexe de son partenaire, ça avait quelque chose de dégoutant à ses yeux …

Le bout de sa langue glissa alors le long de son sexe et le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était si bon, dire que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait rien fais.

Il commença à masser l'arrière du crâne d'Ichigo. Ichigo lui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, Joe était magnifique lorsqu'il était en extase. Il alternait le souffle chaud contre sa verge et les coups de langue lent ou plus rapide.

Au bout de quelques secondes de jeu, il prit enfin le sexe de son partenaire en bouche. Joe se crispa immédiatement, le jeu avait été si long qu'il crut jouir sur le champ. Ses mains serraient intensément le drap et des légers soupirs venaient caresser les oreilles de son partenaire. Les vas et viens du rouquin étaient plus qu'un délice, s'en était même devenu un supplice. Sa langue experte le caressait sur toute sa longueur et ses lèvres caressaient sans arrêt son gland insistant fortement sur cette zone qui semblait très sensible. L'une de ses mains caressait lascivement les testicules de Joe. Ce divin mélange lui fit perdre pied et il tenta de repousser Ichigo, en vain.

Il jouit alors dans sa bouche, profitant de son plaisir, poussa un râle de pur plaisir puis se redressa lentement. Il afficha un air légèrement dégouté qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo.

- Tu aurais pu te reculer. La phrase claqua comme un reproche.

Ichigo était perplexe, d'habitude ses amants adoraient le voir avaler mais apparemment ce n'était pas son cas, bien au contraire. Vu son air de dégout, s'était même tout l'inverse.

- Je … Je ne pensais pas que ça te choquerais … Fit il un peu décontenancé.

Le bleuté soupira lourdement. Il le regarda un instant puis se mordilla les lèvres, il venait à peine de commencer …

- Très bien, ne recommence plus à l'avenir.

Ichigo acquiesça, il venait bien de dire de ne pas recommencer ? Il voulait déjà le revoir ? Ichigo était perdu, il n'était jamais tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi difficile. Même si sa propre érection n'avait pas été soulagée, tous ses événements commençaient à le rendre peu enclin à continuer.

Il tourna alors la tête vers la porte puis reporta son attention sur Joe qui …

Ichigo ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, son amant était vraiment surprenant ! Joe était là, à quatre pates sur le lit, attendant patiemment que le rouquin daigne venir le cueillir.

D'ailleurs il commençait à s'impatienter, et c'était clairement visible, mais Ichigo ne s'attarda pas sur ça. Mais plutôt sur ses deux merveilleuses fesses rebondies. Il arriva alors près de Joe, passa sa main sur son fessier, admirant l'œuvre puis mordilla doucement celle-ci.

Ichigo avait très envie de prendre sauvagement le bleuté, cela faisait un long moment qu'il attendait et son bas ventre le tiraillait de tout les côtés. Mais il se résigna à être patient, son amant n'étant pas facile à satisfaire.

Il passa alors sa langue sur l'antre du bleuté, qui, apparemment, même si son corps adorait, ne semblait pas approuver ce traitement. Il râla un peu puis se détendit. La langue d'Ichigo venait de temps à autre sur ses testicules avant de re-glisser vers l'antre. Son jeu de langue était divin et avait, à nouveau, provoqué une réaction chez Joe.

Il venait à peine de jouir et bandait déjà.

Lorsque le roux glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps, Joe se raidit considérablement. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude et un seul petit doigt lui faisait déjà un mal de chien.

Même si Ichigo ne pouvait que remarquer son malaise il continua et inséra un second doigt suivit d'un troisième. Il avait parfaitement compris que le bleuté était trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait mal, et sadiquement, Ichigo en jouait. Il mit quelques secondes avant de trouver la prostate de son partenaire qui, au contact de ses doigts sur celle-ci, laissa échapper un gémissement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Ichigo, il mettait relativement peu de temps à trouver celle-ci. Et, même s'il avait laissé la douleur s'installer chez son partenaire, c'était des vagues de plaisirs qui l'inondait à présent.

Le bleuté haletait, si Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu jouir juste avant, il aurait parié qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Il retira alors ses doigts, considérant qu'il avait été plus que patient, et porta son propre sexe au niveau de l'antre tant désirée.

Il poussa doucement sur celle-ci, cherchant la meilleure position pour ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Lorsqu'il fut enfin entré, il commença alors un léger va et viens, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Ichigo sentit alors son corps trembler, il venait à peine d'entrer et pourtant il se serait bien laissé aller directement. Il avait trop attendu.

Il se retint tout de même le temps qu'il put et continua sa danse à l'intérieur de Joe. C'était un délice, c'était serré mais il adorait ça, sentir son partenaire le happer de l'intérieur était son dessert préféré. Il avait l'impression de dominer le bleuté, et ça, juste cette idée l'aurait bien fait jouir.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux de peur de jouir instantanément s'il s'attardait trop sur le visage de son amant. Son expression était tellement sensuelle qu'il n'aurait jamais su ce retenir.

- Plus … plus vite …

Sa voix était faible mais Ichigo l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il fit mine de rien.

- Plus vite ! Ordonna l'autre d'un ton clairement différent.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Faut dire s'il te plait ! Fit-il provocateur.

Le bleuté plissa les yeux, il devait supplier l'autre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voyant l'air renfrogné de Joe, Ichigo tapa un grand coup sur sa prostate.

Joe plissa encore plus les yeux, les fermant presque.

- Alors ?

- S'il … S'il te plait … Fit il presque implorant.

Ichigo avait gagné.

Il prit alors un peu plus de recul et commença des mouvements plus rapide et également plus violent. Il frappa durement contre sa prostate. L'effet fut immédiat, les yeux écarquillé par le plaisir, Joe jouit instantanément sur les draps. Ichigo sentit alors la contraction autour de son sexe et ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Joe n'avait pas fais plus de bruit que lors de sa première délivrance, un simple râle et une respiration saccadé avait définit son état.

Pour Ichigo s'en était tout autrement, le plaisir était tel qu'il en avait presque hurler. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait pleinement jouit à l'intérieur du bleuté.

Il mit un certain temps à réagir de nouveau, bien trop absorbé par son orgasme.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un certain bleuté qui se retira du sexe d'Ichigo, affichant une fois de plus un air profondément dégouté.

- Vu tout ce que tu as fais avec ta langue, t'as intérêt à bien laver tout ça.

Une fois de plus, la réplique était sanglante. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Ce mec était juste complètement obsédé par la propreté ou avait il décider de foutre le moral d'Ichigo à zéro ?

Ichigo, sortit désagréablement de son orgasme, et prit la direction du bleuté vers la salle de bain.

Ils se nettoyèrent tout les deux.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'Ichigo aurait pu qualifier d'une future relation de couple, chacun était dans son coin et rejoignait le lit pour dormir de son côté … Quelle nuit il allait passer !

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de se coller contre Joe, mais chacune de ses tentatives étaient un échec, le regard que lui adressé Joe signifiait ni plus ni moins qu'il devait le laisser tranquille.

**Alors je suis avec un mec beau comme un dieu mais maniaque et froid comme une tombe … Cool …**

Il se surprit alors à repenser à l'étreinte qu'il avait vue entre Hisagi et Nnoitra. Il aurait tout donné pour être à leur place.

-P'tit mot-

Alors, je sais que la réaction de Joe est bizarre mais … Je vous expliquerais plus taaaard ^_^

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


End file.
